Cruel Season
by Darkness.Is.Ever.Shadowed
Summary: SkyClan return and are given the Horseplace as their territory. The Three are learning of the true parentage, and also of their powers. But danger is near, and only they can stop it. Or can they? My Version of Sunrise. T for violence. COMPLETE!
1. SkyClan

_**SkyClan**_

**Leader:  
**Leafstar- brown and cream tabby shecat with amber eyes  
Apprentice; Nettlepaw

**Deputy:  
**Snakefang- tabby tom with dark hazel eyes  
Apprentice; Blossompaw**  
**  
**Medicine Cat:  
**Echosong- silver tabby shecat with green eyes  
Apprentice; Sagepaw

**Warriors:  
**Cherrytail- tortishell shecat

Sparrowpelt- dark brown tabby tom

Patchfoot- black and white tom

Clovertail- light brown shecat with white belly and legs  
Apprentice; Mintpaw

Petalnose- pale gray shecat  
Apprentice; Starpaw

Rocktalon- black tom

Tinyfire- small white shecat

Bouncestep- ginger tom

Bearshadow- muscular brown tom with amber eyes  
Apprentice; Foxpaw

Nightshine- older black tom with blue eyes

Mudpath- brown tom with amber eyes

Stormblaze- gray shecat with yellow eyes

Thunderspirit- golden tom with blue eyes

**Apprentices:  
**Mintpaw- gray tabby shecat

Sagepaw- pale gray tom

Foxpaw- red-brown tom with amber eyes

Blossompaw- white shecat with bright pink nose and hazel eyes

Starpaw- black shecat with yellow eyes

Nettlepaw- brown tabby shecat with hazel eyes

**Queen:  
**Fernleaf- dark brown shecat with bright green eyes  
Kit; Lotuskit

**Kit:**  
Lotuskit- white shecat with green eyes


	2. ThunderClan

_**ThunderClan**_

**Leader:  
**Firestar- ginger tom with flame colored pelt

**Deputy:  
**Brambleclaw- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat-  
**Leafpool- light brown tabby shecat with amber eyes  
Apprentice; Jayfeather

**Warriors:  
**Squirrelflight- dark ginger shecat with green eyes  
Apprentice; Foxpaw

Dustpelt- dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm- pale ginger shecat

Cloudtail- longhaired white tom  
Apprentice; Icepaw

Brackenfur- golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail- tortishell and white shecat with amber eyes

Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom

Brightheart- white shecat with ginger patches

Spiderleg- long limbed black ton with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall- light brown tabby tom

Graystripe- longhaired gray tom

Berrynose- cream colored tom

Hazeltail- small gray and white shecat

Mousewhisker- gray and white tom

Lionblaze- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Hollyleaf- black shecat with green eyes

Cinderheart- gray tabby shecat with blue eyes

Poppyfrost- tortishell shecat

Honeyfern- light brown tabby shecat

**Queens:  
**Ferncloud- pale gray (with darker flecks) shecat with green eyes  
Kits; Ashenkit, Wispkit

Daisy- cream colored, long furred shecat  
Kits; Rosekit, Toadkit

Millie- silver tabby shecat  
Kits; Briarkit, Bumblekit, Blossomkit

Whitewing- white shecat with green eyes

**Apprentices:  
**Jayfeather- gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Icepaw- white shecat

Foxpaw- reddish tabby tom

**Elders:  
**Longtail- pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, blind

Mousefur- small dusky brown shecat

**Kits:  
**Rosekit- dark cream shecat

Toadkit- black and white tom

Briarkit- dark brown shecat

Bumblekit- very pale gray tom with black stripes

Blossomkit- pale brown shecat with dark stripe along spine

Ashenkit- dark gray tom

Wispkit- pale gray tabby shecat with dark brown stripes


	3. ShadowClan

_**ShadowClan**_

**Leader:  
**Blackstar- large white tom with huge jet black paws  
Apprentice; Tigerpaw

**Deputy:  
**Russetfur- dark ginger shecat

**Medicine Cat:**  
Littlecloud- very small tabby tom  
Apprentice; Flamepaw

**Warriors:  
**Oakfur- small brown tom

Rowanclaw- ginger tom

Smokefoot- black tom  
Apprentice; Owlpaw

Ivytail- white and tortishell shecat

Toadfoot- dark brown tom  
Apprentice; Dawnpaw

Crowfrost- black and white tom  
Apprentice; Olivepaw

Kinkfur- tabby shecat with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ratscar- brown tom with long scar across back  
Apprentice; Shrewpaw

Snaketail- dark brown tom with tabby striped tail  
Apprentice; Scorchpaw

Whitewater- white shecat with long fur, blind in one eye  
Apprentice; Redpaw

Tawnypelt- tortishell shecat with green eyes

**Queen:  
** Snowbird- pure white shecat

**Apprentices:  
**Tigerpaw- golden brown tabby tom with big amber eyes

Flamepaw- tiny dark ginger tom

Owlpaw- brown tom

Dawnpaw- pretty gray shecat

Olivepaw-

Shrewpaw-

Scorchpaw- tom

Redpaw-

**Elders:**  
Cedarheart- dark gray tom

Tallpoppy- long legged light brown tabby shecat


	4. WindClan

_**WindClan**_

**Leader:  
**Onestar- brown tabby tom

**Deputy:  
**Ashfoot- gray shecat

**Medicine Cat:  
**Barkface- short tailed brown tom  
Apprentice; Kestrelfeather

**Warriors:  
**Tornear- tabby tom

Crowfeather- dark gray tom

Heathertail- light brown tabby shecat with heather blue eyes

Owlwhisker- light brown tabby tom

Whitetail- small white shecat

Breezepelt- black tom with amber eyes

Nightcloud- black shecat

Gorsetail- very pale gray and white shecat with blue eyes

Weaselfur- ginger tom with white paws

Harespring- brown and white tom

Leaftail- dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Dewspots- spotted gray tabby shecat

Willowclaw- gray shecat  
Apprentice; Swallowpaw

Antpelt- brown tom with one black ear

Emberfoot- gray tom with two dark paws  
Apprentice; Sunpaw

**Apprentices:  
**Kestrelfeather- gray brown tom with white splotches

Swallowpaw- dark tabby shecat

Sunpaw-

**Elders:  
**Morningflower- old tortishell shecat

Webfoot- dark gray tabby tom


	5. RiverClan

_**RiverClan**_

**Leader:  
**Leopardstar- unusually spotted golden tabby shecat

**Deputy:  
**Mistyfoot- gray shecat with blue eyes

**Medicine Cat:  
**Mothwing- dappled golden shecat  
Apprentice; Willowshine

**Warriors:  
**Blackclaw- smoky black tom

Voletooth- small brown tabby tom  
Apprentice; Minnowpaw

Reedwhisker- black tom

Mosspelt- tortishell shecat  
Apprentice; Pebblepaw

Beechfur- light brown tom

Rippletail- dark gray tabby tom  
Apprentice; Mallowpaw

Graymist- pale gray tabby shecat

Dawnflower- pale gray shecat

Dapplenose- mottled gray shecat

Pouncetail- ginger and white tom

Mintfur- light gray tabby tom  
Apprentice; Nettlepaw

Otterheart- dark brown shecat  
Apprentice; Sneezepaw

Pinefur- very shorthaired tabby shecat  
Apprentice; Robinpaw

Rainstorm- mottled bluegray tom

Duskfur- brown tabby shecat  
Apprentice; Copperpaw

**Queen:  
**Icewing- white shecat with blue eyes  
Kits; Beetlekit, Petalkit, Pricklekit, Grasskit

**Apprentices:  
**Willowshine- small, pale gray tabby shecat

Minnowpaw- fluffy gray and white shecat

Pebblepaw- gray tom

Mallowpaw-

Nettlepaw-

Sneezepaw- shecat

Robinpaw-

Copperpaw-

**Kits:  
**Beetlekit- tom

Petalkit- shecat

Pricklekit- shecat

Grasskit- tom

**Elders:  
**Heavystep- thickset tabby tom

Swallowtail- dark tabby shecat

Stonestream- gray tom


	6. Prologue

**A/N: I'm sorry that some people were dissapointed that I put each Clan in a seperate chapter. That's my style, I'm sorry if you don't like it. Also, this is the prologue, and I'm sorry for it being so short. Other chapters will be at least 1,000 words.**

**Thanks to the people who actually don't mind my Each-Clan-has-own-chapter thing.**

* * *

"Leafstar, how much longer?" Sagepaw moaned.

"Not much longer," Leafstar promised. "I can see the territory and the island. We just have to cross the Thunderpath." As if to prove her point, a large monster raced down the Thunderpath.

"Momma, I'm scared," Lotuskit whimpered.

"It's okay, Lotuskit. Do you want me to carry you?" her mother offered. The tiny kit nodded silently and allowed Fernleaf to pick her up in her mouth as SkyClan prepared to cross the Thunderpath.

"I'll go first, with Nettlepaw, Fernleaf and Lotuskit," Snakefang volunteered. Leafstar nodded and began sorting the others into small groups. The four cats waited at the edge of the Thunderpath, then streaked across when it was safe. Leafstar became nervous when cats began lining up to cross the Thunderpath. Sharpclaw, her first deputy, had died during their long journey, hit by a Thunderpath monster. Group by group, the SkyClan cats ran across the Thunderpath until only Leafstar, Bouncestep, and Stormblaze were left. They watched as several monsters roared past. A gap appeared and the three cats sprinted across.

"Did you see me, Leafstar?" Nettlepaw asked her mentor excitedly.

"Yes I did, Nettlepaw. You were very fast." The apprentice's face lit up with pride.

"Come on, everyone," Leafstar called, glancing at the moon, which was full. She led her Clan around fences until they reached the edge of the lake.

"Leafstar, there are other cats on that island, see?" Bearshadow pointed out.

"We've found them," Leafstar whispered to herself.

* * *

"So they've arrived," Bluestar noted to Yellowfang.

"Yes. Are you unhappy?"

"No, it's just, well; it will be strange for the Clans, won't it?"

"Yes, but SkyClan is needed here at the lake. The Three depend on them."

"Don't the Three deserve some answers?"

"Like what?" Yellowfang snarled. "You can't tell them everything."

"I mean, should we tell them of their true parentage?"

"That is for them to find out on their own."

"I'm feeling somewhat left out," a new voice spoke. Bluestar and Yellowfang turned to see Tallstar padding towards them.

"Greetings, Tallstar," the two said.

"I believe I should have a say in telling the Three of their parentage, seeing as not only do the Three matter to all the Clans, but also…"

"We know, Tallstar," Yellowfang snapped.

"I also noticed that SkyClan has returned. Do either of you have something to do with that?"

"Not at all," Bluestar answered innocently. Tallstar sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Of course not."

"Well, we gave them a few steps in the right direction, but the idea wasn't mine."

"Whose was it then?"

"Ours," five voices sounded. The three cats turned to see Thunderstar, Windstar, Riverstar, Shadowstar, and Midnight walking towards them.

"Hello," Midnight said. "SkyClan returned, have they not? All is right with lake."

"Not exactly. Sol may have gone, SkyClan may have returned, but there is still the issue of the Three."

"Ah. Three cats of Skywatcher's Firestar prophecy, are they not?"

"Yes. Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeather."

"Met with Jayfeather I have."

"And?"

"He is indeed cat of prophecy."

"We knew that already," Yellowfang grumbled and Midnight let out a laugh.

"Visit them in dreams I will. Help guide them, yes?"

"Of course, Midnight. Thank you," Bluestar replied.


	7. Chapter 1

Lionblaze glanced around the Gathering Place. He felt strange in the company of so many other cats after he found out that who he thought his mother was lied to him.

"Hello, Lionblaze!" called a voice. Lionblaze turned to see Tigerpaw approaching him.

"Hello, Tigerpaw. How's the prey running?"

"Just fine actually. I hear that RiverClan and WindClan have big news to share at this Gathering, I can't wait to find out what it is!" Lionblaze tilted his head.

"Really? I didn't hear that," Lionblaze answered, turning away from Tigerpaw. He glanced around the clearing, and is eyes locked with Heathertail's.

"Listen, Tigerpaw, I'll talk with you later, I have to go talk to someone else." Lionblaze ran towards Heathertail, who was standing with other shecats, recalling a dream he had the night before. In it, Yellowfang, one of the past medicine cats of ThunderClan, had come to talk to him, telling him something he knew that he should have realized before.

"Heathertail!" he called, skidding to a stop in front of her.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"Listen, Heathertail, I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I shouldn't have accused you, and I'm sorry for everything that I did to you… I was…" his voice was suddenly muffled by her tail in his mouth.

"Don't even start with me, Lionblaze," she snarled, pulling her tail away. Lionblaze started to talk again, but Heathertail padded away from the other shecats to talk with Kinkfur of ShadowClan and Mosspelt of RiverClan.

"The Gathering will now begin!" yelled Blackstar, who stepped forward. "I will speak first. Prey is running well in our territory, and the training of our apprentices is going well. Snowbird will soon give birth to her kits, and our Clan is thriving. That is all."

"Thank you, Blackstar," Firestar said, taking Blackstar's place. "Whitewing is now a queen, and Cloudtail has taken over Icepaw's training. Prey is running fine, and our Clan is thriving as well."

"That is good, Firestar," Onestar and Leopardstar said simultaneously.

"Onestar and I also have news. The Twolegs have left the Horseplace, along with their horses. Smoky and Floss were taken with them."

"We both wish to claim this territory," Onestar added.

"NO!" Lionblaze shouted, along with several others.

"I have to object to that," Blackstar growled. "You already have your borders."

"And we can always expand them!" Leopardstar argued.

"I agree with Blackstar. You have your borders."

"This coming from a kittypet." Firestar snarled as Lionblaze flinched.

"Hello?" a new voice called. Every cat turned to look at the tree, which was where the voice came from. Lionblaze craned his neck to see. A brown and cream tabby shecat was standing on the tree, her amber searching the crowd. Many cats were on the mainland behind her, and a silver tabby shecat and tabby tom stood directly behind her.

"Who are you?" Onestar replied as he and the other three leaders jumped down from the tree and began padding towards the bridge.

"I am Leafstar, leader of SkyClan. This is my deputy, Snakefang," she motioned to the tom, "And Echosong, my medicine cat," she motioned to the shecat, "StarClan sent us here."

"Leafstar!" Firestar called, padding quickly up to the SkyClan leader.

"Firestar?" Leafstar asked incredulously.

"Yes. You have reached the Clans, Leafstar."

"Wait, Firestar, you know of this SkyClan?" Leopardstar asked.

"Yes. I had left for a period of time with Sandstorm back in the old forest, StarClan sent me to rebuild SkyClan. They were a lost Clan."

"We are very grateful," Echosong purred as she dipped her head.

"Where will they live?" Blackstar replied worriedly.

"The Horseplace," Onestar whispered.

"Do you have bees in your brain, Onestar?" Leopardstar hissed.

"I'm fine with it," Firestar answered.

"As am I," Blackstar added.

"Majority wins, Leopardstar," Onestar said calmly. "SkyClan may stay in the Horseplace. But as of right now, we have a Gathering to hold."

"Your Clan may join us," Firestar added to Leafstar, who then summoned her Clan to come onto the island. Lionblaze padded closer to the gap made for the SkyClan cats, who stayed in a small circle, unsure of what to do.

"Hi," he greeted them. "I'm Lionblaze, and I'm a warrior of ThunderClan."

"My name is Lotuskit!" said a tiny kit with white fur and green eyes.

"Hush now, Lotuskit," a dark brown shecat, obviously the kit's mother due to her eyes, whispered.

"I would like to introduce myself and my Clan. I am Leafstar, leader of SkyClan. My deputy is Snakefang, and my Medicine Cat is Echosong. I'm sure we will get to know the rest of you as we continue to attend Gatherings and meet on border patrols."

"I'd like to explain why we are here," Echosong called. "StarClan sent my apprentice, Sagepaw, a message, telling us we needed to reunite with the Clans. We have traveled for about a moon, but we lost our deputy, Sharpclaw, on the way here."

"Do any other Clans have news to share?" Leopardstar asked. When the other leaders shook their heads, she jumped down from the tree.

"Then I say that the Gathering is over." Leopardstar led her Clan off the island, followed soon by ShadowClan and WindClan. Soon, only ThunderClan and SkyClan were left.

"Leafstar, I never thought I'd see you again!" Sandstorm called, padding over to the SkyClan leader. Lionblaze watched as cats of ThunderClan and SkyClan chatted together, and sat down with a sigh.

"Lionblaze!" hissed a voice from a bush behind him. He whirled around, trying to find the source.

"You mouse-brain! I'm in the bush!" the bush behind him rustled and Heathertail stepped out, tiny scraps of leaves in her fur.

"What are you doing here?"

"You wanted to talk to me?"

"Well, yeah. I just wanted to apologize. Yellowfang told me that-" he broke off when he saw Heathertail's eyes sparkle.

"You knew all along, didn't you?"

"Yes. Feathertail told me the same."

"Then why did you-?"

"Because I didn't want to let the others know. We still have to keep this a secret, Lionblaze."

"I know. I'm just, so glad you forgive me."

"Of course I forgive you, Lionblaze." Lionblaze licked her ear softly, then pointed to the tree-bridge with his tail.

"You should go before Onestar wonders where you've gone," he suggested.

"Bye. I'll find a way to meet with you soon," she whispered as she disappeared from his sight.

* * *

**A/N: Not that good, I know. To clarify: It has been a moon since Ashfur's murder. During that time, Yellowfang told Lionblaze to apologize to Heathertail, and Feathertail told Heathertail (Heathertail and Feathertail... hehehe) the same. Uh, any questions, ask in a review.**

**I'll try and update soon. **


	8. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, here it is, Chapter 2, from Jayfeather's PoV. Sorry if it goes a bit fast.**

* * *

"Stay still, one moment, there!" Jayfeather mumbled as he pulled a thorn out of Toadkit's pad.

"Thanks, Jayfeather!" Toadkit said quietly, padding out of the medicine cat den.

_What I'd give to see… _Jayfeather thought silently. He sighed and padded out of the den, waiting for the Clan to return from the Gathering.

"Something wrong, Jayfeather?" Cinderheart asked him quietly.

"No Cinderheart," Jayfeather lied. _I can't see any of the warriors! I don't know what they look like; I could have been a warrior if not for this stupid blindness!_

"Alright then," she said as she padded away. Jayfeather hissed in frustration and strained his eyes, trying to open them widely.

"Jayfeather, you look like a bloated owl doing that with your eyes," Whitewing laughed from by the nursery. Jayfeather could tell by her scent that her kits would be coming soon. Jayfeather sighed, frustrated, and padded to the entrance of the camp, waiting for the rest of the Clan to return.

"Hello, Jayfeather!" Hollyleaf called. Jayfeather could tell that she was sprinting ahead of the rest of the Clan.

"Hey, Hollyleaf," Jayfeather grumbled.

"Alright then. There's big news. Some lost Clan, SkyClan, appeared at the Gathering!"

"SkyClan? I've never heard of them."

"Of course not. Do you know what the word 'lost' means?"

"So, where are they living?"

"Well, the Horseplace Twolegs left, so SkyClan is living there."

"Ah," Jayfeather mumbled, padding back into camp.

"Wait, Jayfeather, where are you going?"

"To sleep. 'Night, Hollyleaf," he growled, padding back into the den and curling up in his nest. He soon fell asleep.

"Jayfeather," a voice growled. "Come to talk with you, I have."

"Midnight?" Jayfeather asked, looking at the badger.

"Yes? Question you have?"

"Well, yeah. Can you cure blindness?" Midnight let out a rasping laugh.

"Cure blindness? Difficult… but maybe possible. Why, Jayfeather?"

"I can't stand it, Midnight."

"Jayfeather, remember time with Ancients. Horrible hunter, you were."

"Yeah, but- wait, how did you know that?"

"Dreams too easy to read," Midnight grumbled.

"Fine, Midnight. Can you help me cure my blindness?"

"I cannot. Other cats can. Finally returned they have."

"SkyClan?"

"Not what they seem on outside, Jayfeather. Meet with them. Met three of their cats before you have."

"Who?'

"Remember cats named Brightspirit, Shiningheart, and Braveheart?"

"They were from SkyClan?"

"Yes. That is why recognize scent you did not."

"So I need to meet with SkyClan?"

"Yes, Jayfeather. You must find out the way though. Speak with you later, I will." Midnight lumbered off as Jayfeather woke up with a start.

"Jayfeather? Are you awake?" Leafpool whispered.

"Yeah, Leafpool. How long was I sleeping?"

"It's morning now, and you were asleep when we returned."

"Uh, I heard about this SkyClan?" Jayfeather asked.

"Yes. They are a bit shy about being near so many cats, but I think they'll settle in perfectly." Leafpool rummaged around in the herbs for a few seconds.

"They have a medicine cat, right?"

"Yes, of course. Echosong, and her apprentice, Sagepaw. They are very talented."

"Ah. So, the Horseplace, correct?"

"Yes. Wait, Jayfeather, you can't possibly be serious about going to meet them!"

"No, of course not," he lied. "I was just curious as to what happened, since I wasn't at the Gathering last night."

"Oh, okay then." Jayfeather sighed as he padded out of the medicine cat den.

_Easy enough, _he thought. _Now all I need to do is actually _reach _the Horseplace without anyone noticing…_

"Jayfeather! Hi!" Rosekit called.

"Hi Rosekit. Tell everyone I'm going to the Moonpool if anyone needs me, 'kay?"

"Okay, Jayfeather!" Jayfeather padded briskly out of the camp and along the familiar path the Clan took to go to Gatherings. Soon, he had crossed into WindClan territory. Careful to disguise his scent by rolling in a path of heather, he snuck down the path to the Horseplace. He was suddenly hit by a somewhat familiar scent, one he had smelled from the three SkyClan ancestors that had visited him.

_At least they're marking their borders frequently,_ he thought. He padded quickly into the territory, wondering where their camp would be.

_Jayfeather, you featherbrain! The Horseplace, of course!_

He began padding in the direction of what he thought was the Horseplace, when a group of voices began nearing him.

"Hey! Stop there!" hissed a young voice.

"I wasn't planning on moving," Jayfeather replied. He could tell that about three warriors padded up to him, along with a single apprentice.

"It's all right Blossompaw, I think he's blind," one voice, deep and strong, replied.

"Who are you?" another voice, more feminine, asked.

"Jayfeather, medicine cat apprentice of ThunderClan."

"I'm Blossompaw," the first voice said.

"Bearshadow," the deep, strong voice growled.

"Tinyfire," the feminine voice said quietly.

"Snakefang," a new voice said. "You don't seem like a threat, but Leafstar stated that we must take all intruders to her. Come on." The four SkyClan cats led him through their territory, and he soon felt a hard substance beneath his paws, followed by thin, poking fibers.

"Snakefang, it seems as if you have captured an intruder," a voice called.

"Yes Leafstar, although, Blossompaw did help quite a bit, as well as Bearshadow and Tinyfire."

"Who are you?" Jayfeather heard the voice grow closer, until Leafstar was circling him.

"Jayfeather of ThunderClan, I'm Leafpool's apprentice. I came to speak with Echosong and Sagepaw."

"I'm Echosong," a soft voice called, and dainty pawsteps made their way over to him.

"Echosong, I need to talk to you and Sagepaw. Alone."

"Alright, come with me." The SkyClan medicine cat led Jayfeather to her area with her tail as guidance.

"Now, Jayfeather, what is it that you need?"

"To cure my blindness."

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I do not know how to cure blindness."

"I don't either," Sagepaw added.

"I do," a growling voice said.

"Nightshine?" Echosong asked incredulously.

"Yes. My brother was born blind, and my mother taught me how to cure it."

"Can you help me?" Jayfeather pleaded, swinging his head in the direction of Nightshine's voice.

"I think I may be able to."


	9. Chapter 3

"Rosekit," Hollyleaf said, padding over to the kit.

"Yes, Hollyleaf?" the kit asked.

"Where's Jayfeather?" Hollyleaf queried.

"He went to the Moonpool," she answered innocently.

"Oh, alright then," Hollyleaf replied, hiding her suspicion.

"Hollyleaf! Have you seen Jayfeather?" Leafpool called from the medicine cat den.

"No, but Rosekit says that he went to the Moonpool." Leafpool let out a small laugh.

"I highly doubt that."

"Well," Hollyleaf said, padding closer to Leafpool. "You never know. Maybe he actually did go to the Moonpool."

"Maybe. I'll trust him- this time. You keep an eye out on your brother, alright, Hollyleaf?"

"Yeah, okay," Hollyleaf replied as Leafpool padded back into the den.

_She's acting like my mother! But, that's impossible. Leafpool never had kits, or even a mate._

"Cinderheart, Poppyfrost, want to go hunting?" Honeyfern called to the two warriors.

"Sure," they replied in unison.

"I'll come as well," Hollyleaf volunteered, padding up to the three.

"Okay," Cinderheart answered kindly. The four shecat padded out of the camp and began to look for prey, occasionally stopping to scent the air.

"I'd like to be a mentor soon…" Cinderheart sighed.

"Maybe one of Daisy's kits could be your apprentice," Hollyleaf said, making a note to talk to Firestar about it.

"Like Rosekit? Oh, I'd love to be her mentor!"

"Let's concentrate on the prey," Poppyfrost suggested impatiently. Hollyleaf nodded and began padding through the undergrowth, stalking a plump squirrel. Suddenly, a splitting pain seared through her head and she dropped to the ground, unconscious.

Lightning flashed through her mind, and then a part of the forest covered with blood, followed by blood on the ThunderClan and WindClan border, bloodstained claws, a light brown tabby shecat at the border, covered with blood, and Lionblaze standing beside her.

_The Three must stop the pain…_, a voice whispered.

"Hollyleaf, are you alright?" Leafpool asked.

"Where am I?" she asked frantically.

"In the medicine cat den. Calm down," Leafpool, murmured, pressing her down onto the nest.

"What happened?"

"You collapsed while hunting."

"I saw lightning… and blood, and claws, and a cat and Lionblaze, and oh, so much blood… and, and a voice…" Hollyleaf whimpered.

"That's odd…" Leafpool whispered. "What did the voice sound like?"

"Nothing I've ever heard."

"Hm. What did the voice say?"

"The Three must stop the pain. Whatever that means."

"Hm…" Leafpool trailed off. "Rest for me, alright?"

"Uh, okay," Hollyleaf said unsurely. "Leafpool, is Jayfeather back yet?"

"No. Now rest." Hollyleaf started to protest, but Leafpool gave her a fierce glare. Holly leaf curled up in the nest, but refused to go to sleep.

"Leafpool!" called Foxpaw. "Leafpool! Leafpool!" The apprentice skidded to a stop in front the medicine cat.

"Yes, Foxpaw?" she asked.

"Whitewing's having her kits!" Foxpaw said breathlessly. Leafpool motioned for Hollyleaf to follow her.

"But you said I needed to rest." Hollyleaf said with a smirk.

"I need help. You were trained for a bit as a medicine cat. Now come on!" The three cats ran to the medicine cat den, where Daisy, Millie, Ferncloud, and their kits waited outside. Birchfall could be heard inside, comforting Whitewing. Leafpool and Hollyleaf padded in, to see that one kit was already beside Whitewing, squeaking in a tiny voice. After about ten minutes in the nursery, Whitewing had three tiny kits beside her.

"Congratulations, Whitewing," Leafpool said, and Hollyleaf detected a hint of sorrow in her voice. "Three healthy kits."

"What will we name them?" Birchfall asked.

"The white tom will be Snowkit," Whitewing said quietly.

"I think the white shecat with the light brown stripes should be Blizzardkit," Birchfall said.

"And the light brown tabby shecat will be Pinekit," Whitewing replied.

"Good names," Firestar commented. Leafpool turned to Firestar, nodded, and padded out of the den.

"RiverClan is coming to our camp!" yelled Cloudtail as he came running into the camp.

"Hurry! Get the queens, kits, and elders into the warriors den! It should be big enough. Birchfall, Thornclaw, Spiderleg, Poppyfrost, and Honeyfern, guard the camp! Leafpool, you stay as well."

"Let's go show those pieces of fox-dung whose territory this is!" growled Brambleclaw, leading a small ambush group of about four cats (Mousewhisker, Sorreltail, Squirrelflight, and Icepaw) out of the camp.

"Everyone else, be ready to fight when Foxpaw returns." Hollyleaf unsheathed her claws and hissed in frustration. Lionblaze padded up to her.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Yes," she hissed. "Jayfeather's gone off somewhere."

"I thought he went to the Moonpool-"

"Yeah, that's what Rosekit told me. How many mouse tails would you bet to say that he's not at the Moonpool?"

"Quite a few," Lionblaze agreed. "But right now, we have to be prepared to fight RiverClan."

"Yeah."

"Hurry!" Icepaw called from the camp entrance. "They're coming!"

_That was sooner than I thought, _Hollyleaf thought to herself. She pelted out of the camp, racing with the other warriors. They hadn't gone far when she spotted Brambleclaw fighting Leopardstar. Hollyleaf snarled and pounced on Duskfur, a Riverclan shecat.

Kicking the shecat, she got a moment to survey the battle. Mistyfoot and Rainstorm, two of the great Riverclan fighters were missing, as well as Sneezepaw and Mallowpaw. No doubt RiverClan feared retaliation on their camp, so they left some cats behind.

"Soon ThunderClan will fall," spat Duskfur, blood welling from a scratch above her left eye. Hollyleaf hissed and slashed at Duskfur's side.

"No we won't," growled Hollyleaf, biting Duskfur's right hind paw, sending her running to a different opponent. Hollyleaf glanced around to see Blackclaw pinning Firestar down on the ground. Hollyleaf gasped as she saw that the ThunderClan leader was gasping for breath, blood spurting out of deep wounds on both his neck and belly.

"NO!" Sandstorm yelled, barreling into Blackclaw, pushing him off her mate.

"Too late, Sandstorm," Blackclaw snarled from under the angry shecat. "Firestar had lost his last life. He is dead." Hollyleaf growled and ran to find someone who needed help. Spotting Brambleclaw and Leopardstar, she hissed, preparing to jump on Leopardstar's back. Lionblaze was quicker however, and his attack distracted the RiverClan leader from Brambleclaw. Brambleclaw mumbled a quick thanks to Lionblaze before running to attack another RiverClan cat. Soon, Hollyleaf could no longer see Leopardstar and Lionblaze, and she glanced at the forest area.

Cats were fighting everywhere, and she placed a paw in front of her. A sticky substance filled the ground, and with sudden horror, she realized that it was blood. Blood covered the forest floor, yet the fighting cats were oblivious to it. Shaking her head, she attacked the nearest RiverClan cat, Pouncetail, who ran off quickly.

A sudden yowl pierced the air, and to Hollyleaf's surprise and relief, the Riverclan cats began to retreat. Lionblaze was chasing off a few apprentices, and Blackclaw's yowl sounded.

"Leopardstar is dead!" he wailed. Hollyleaf bit back an answer, but growled as the Riverclan cats dragged their dead, a total of three: Pouncetail, Leopardstar, and Dapplenose. She glanced around the empty battlefield, ThunderClan's losses totaled two: Firestar and Berrynose.

Her body shook and she helped Sandstorm drag Firestar's body back to the ThunderClan camp, tears dripping down her face.


	10. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well, that last chapter sure was surprising. And yes, I know that cats don't know what winter is. Therefore, I changed the name, if you noticed. Winterkit is now Blizzardkit.**

**So, without further ado, I'd like to begin Chapter 4. (I feel accomplished –smile-)**

* * *

"Sandstorm, what happened?" Thornclaw gasped. Sandstorm didn't answer; she and Hollyleaf continued dragging Firestar's body to the center of the camp. Lionblaze was in shock at the death of his leader.

"Firestar can't be dead; he had a few lives left!" Leafpool protested. She ran over to Firestar and Lionblaze could see her checking over her father for any sign of life.

"He-he-he really is dead…" she whimpered. Lionblaze glanced around at all the cats and saw Brambleclaw comforting Squirrelflight, and many other cats with saddened expressions.

"Brambleclaw will be leader," Longtail stated from the elder's den. Lionblaze looked over to see the blind elder dip his head in the general direction of Brambleclaw.

"I don't think I'm ready, Longtail."

"Firestar did not believe he was ready when he first became leader. And look at his leadership." Brambleclaw shrugged.

"I guess then… I will need some time to decide on a deputy, I will return out of the den when Firestar's vigil is held." Brambleclaw slipped into the leader den, and Lionblaze saw a few cats return into the camp with Berrynose's body. He noticed that one of them was Honeyfern, who was very distraught.

With a sigh, Lionblaze padded down to Hollyleaf.

"Lionblaze, we need to talk, alone," she growled.

"What about?" Lionblaze asked as Hollyleaf led him outside of the camp.

"Why did you kill her?" Hollyleaf snarled.

"Kill who?" Lionblaze asked, genuinely confused.

"Leopardstar," she hissed. "I know you were the last cat she was battling. Why did you kill her?"

"I didn't kill Leopardstar!" Lionblaze growled. "I would never do that!" Hollyleaf sighed.

"I don't think I can believe you, Lionblaze."

"Hollyleaf, you have to! I wouldn't kill her! I left battling her after I bit her hind paw! She was still alive! I attacked Voletooth after her!" Hollyleaf looked into Lionblaze's eyes, and quietly surveyed the emotion in them.

_He's telling the truth, _a voice whispered. Hollyleaf gasped quietly.

"What's wrong?" Lionblaze asked.

"I have a power…" she whispered. Lionblaze tilted his head.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I looked in your eyes, and I could see if you were telling the truth..."

"I told you I was telling the truth," Lionblaze said.

"But if you didn't kill Leopardstar, then who did?" Hollyleaf wondered aloud.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the HighRock!" came Brambleclaw's voice. The two ran back into camp and slipped in unnoticed with the Clan.

"I have decided on who the new deputy of ThunderClan will be. Brackenfur will be the new deputy of ThunderClan."

"Brackenfur! Brackenfur!" The Clan cheered. Brackenfur dipped his head.

"I am as devastated as any cat at the death of Firestar. I will try my best to be a good deputy for you, ThunderClan," Brackenfur said.

"Now, we have vigils to hold for Berrynose and Firestar, the two brave cats we lost in the battle with RiverClan," Brambleclaw said quietly, leaping down from the HighRock and pressing his nose into Brambleclaw's fur.

"You were a great mentor, Firestar. I will miss you," he whispered. When Brambleclaw padded away, Leafpool and Squirrelflight touched their noses to their father's fur.

"Goodbye, father," they said in unison. Sandstorm padded forward and placed her nose into her dead mate's fur.

"I will miss you, my mate," she whispered. Lionblaze padded forward and touched his nose to Firestar's fur.

"Goodbye, Firestar," he murmured, then padded away, heading out of camp. He walked over to the battlefield, where the fresh blood stained the forest floor. With a sigh, he padded away from where the battle had been fought not very long ago, and headed to the WindClan border. Sitting down beside it, he waited, watching the stars in the sky.

"Are you up there, Firestar? Are you with StarClan?" He asked the sky. Looking around with a sigh, he curled up and started to fall asleep on the ThunderClan side of the border.

"Don't fall asleep, Lionblaze," a voice whispered. Lionblaze perked his head up to see Heathertail standing on her side of the border, her tail flicking back and forth.

"Heathertail!" Lionblaze whispered.

"Yes, Lionblaze?"

"Did you see Jayfeather at all today?"

"No, why? Do you think he came to WindClan territory?"

"No, it's just, he said he was going to the Moonpool earlier, but still hasn't returned. I think he went somewhere else."

"I didn't spot him at all, Lionblaze. No scent either." Lionblaze sighed.

"Alright, thanks, Heathertail."

"Lionblaze, a patrol I was on thought we heard fighting a little while ago. Do you know what that was about?"

"Yes. RiverClan attacked us."

"That's horrible! But, what would RiverClan gain from attacking ThunderClan?"

"I don't know. Berrynose and Firestar are dead, though."

"So Brambleclaw is leader?" Lionblaze nodded.

"You must be very proud of your father," she said. Lionblaze nodded slowly, thinking about how he didn't know his true father's identity.

"I need to go, Heathertail. Leafpool will probably send out a search patrol for me if I am gone too long. I'll meet you here tomorrow night."

"Goodbye Lionblaze," Heathertail whispered as she padded back to her Clan and Lionblaze sprinted back to the ThunderClan camp.

"Where were you, Lionblaze?" Leafpool queried.

"Scouting for any more RiverClan warriors," Lionblaze lied.

"I hope you didn't find any."

"I didn't." Leafpool glanced into Lionblaze's eyes, and for a moment, he was reminded of Hollyleaf's newly found power.

"That's good." Lionblaze sighed and padded into the warrior den.

"Lionblaze, where is Jayfeather?" Cinderheart, who had just padded in after Lionblaze, asked.

"I don't know, Cinderheart. Why?"

"I was supposed to help him find some more herbs, and Leafpool is busy."

"Oh. I'm sorry, Cinderheart, I don't know where he is., Lionblaze said before curling up in his nest and falling asleep.


	11. Chapter 5

"So, when is this supposed to take effect?" Jayfeather asked, blinking his eyes.

"That didn't take very long," Echosong commented. "It's night now."

"Night?" Jayfeather gasped. "My Clan is probably wondering where I am!"

"It's alright, your sight should come any time now," Nightshine said. Jayfeather closed his eyes tightly and opened them once more, knowing it probably wouldn't work.

"Oh my…" he gasped, looking around the Horseplace. He could see everything: the night-black fur of Nightshine, all the colors of his surroundings, and his own paws.

"I-i-i-I, I can _see_," he whispered.

"It worked!" Echosong said joyfully.

"Thank you Nightshine, for helping me," Jayfeather said, nodding to Nightshine.

"My pleasure, Jayfeather."

"Echosong, if you are ever in need of herbs or assistance, do not be afraid to ask ThunderClan for help."

"I appreciate the offer Jayfeather."

"Leafstar, we found another intruder," said a black tom.

"More like intruder_s_," a ginger tom corrected.

"Well, bring them here," Leafstar said. The black tom padded out of the Horseplace and returned with a gray shecat and golden tom, who both smelled of SkyClan. In between the pair was a black tom with a white tail tip and dash on his chest. He carried a light brown shekit in his jaws, and two tomkits followed beside him, one was gray and the other brown.

"May I ask your name? And why a tom is traveling with three kits?" Leafstar asked. The tom set down the shekit and dipped his head to Leafstar.

"My name is Ravenpaw," the tom replied with a flick of his tail.

"A bit old for an apprentice, aren't you?" Leafstar queried, her amber eyes looking over Ravenpaw.

"I had to leave my clan long ago, and I became suited to a loner's life. I soon missed my Clan and StarClan showed me the way here."

"That does not explain why you travel with three young kits."

"They are my best friend's sister's kits. She wanted them to grow up with a Clan."

"What Clan were you originally from?"

"ThunderClan," Jayfeather answered for him. "My grandfather would tell us stories about you, him, and Graystripe."

"Firestar is your grandfather? Then why are you here? Unless this is ThunderClan?" he asked Leafstar.

"He was born blind, Nightshine, one of my senior warriors, helped cure his blindness. This is SkyClan."

"SkyClan… seems a bit familiar," Ravenpaw murmured.

"Ravenpaw, I'm hungry!" the shekit complained.

"Thrush, shh. I'll get some freshkill soon," he promised the kit.

"Ravenpaw, would you like to join SkyClan?" Leafstar asked him. "The kits would be allowed to stay as well. We have a queen that would help take care of them." A dark brown shecat nodded.

"I would like to join your Clan, Leafstar, but I must visit ThunderClan first," Ravenpaw answered as he dipped his head.

"Thrush, Bird, Mouse, you're going to stay here until I come back. I won't be long, alright?"

"Yes, Ravenpaw," the three kits answered.

"Ravenpaw, before you leave, may I give the kits Clan names?"

"Of course, Leafstar," Ravenpaw replied.

"Bird, please step forward," Leafstar commanded. The gray tom bounded forward to Leafstar, his eyes twinkling with excitement.

"From this moment, until you receive your apprentice name, you shall be Birdkit."

"Thrush, please come forward." The shekit stepped up to Leafstar, bravely trying to hide her fear of the leader.

"From this moment, until you receive your apprentice name, you shall be Thrushkit."

"Now Mouse, please come up." The final kit stepped up, and looked Leafstar in the eyes.

"From this moment, until you receive your apprentice name, you shall be Mousekit."

"Mousekit! Thrushkit! Birdkit!" The Clan yelled, and Jayfeather felt himself joining in as well.

"Thank you Leafstar. I must be going," Ravenpaw said kindly and dipped his head.

"Wait!" Jayfeather yelled, running up to him.

"Yes?"

"I need to go home. I'll show you where ThunderClan is," Jayfeather said.

"Alright. What's your name?"

"I'm Jayfeather. I'm the medicine cat apprentice of ThunderClan. Leafpool's my mentor."

"Leafpool… I'm not familiar with the name… I remember one of Firestar's daughters was named Leafpaw… Is that her?"

"Yes, Ravenpaw. Squirrelflight is her sister." The pair began padding out of the SkyClan territory, and then rolled in a patch of heather on their way into WindClan territory.

"It won't take long, Ravenpaw. We're almost there," Jayfeather whispered. The pair soon crossed the ThunderClan border, and they padded further into the territory, soon reaching a part of the forest stained with blood.

"What happened?" Ravenpaw asked Jayfeather. Jayfeather shook his head in confusion.

"I-I don't know, Ravenpaw, but something bad. Follow me!" The pair raced quickly until they reached the entrance of the ThunderClan camp.

"Jayfeather, where were you?" asked Cinderheart's voice. Jayfeather glanced around and saw Firestar and Berrynose lying in the camp, looking very dead…

"What happened? Berrynose's fur is stained with blood, and so is Firestar… He's got a gash on his neck and belly… What happened to them?"

"Jayfeather, how could you tell all that?" Leafpool asked him.

"And who is that cat?" Foxpaw called.

"I-I went to SkyClan, and they helped cure me of my blindness. This is Ravenpaw; he knows Graystripe and Firestar… What happened?"

"RiverClan attacked," Brambleclaw said. "They killed Firestar and Berrynose." Jayfeather looked over to see Ravenpaw's expression change from excited to sad.

"Did I hear Ravenpaw's name?" Graystripe asked, padding out of the nursery. He looked up to see Ravenpaw standing at the camp entrance.

"Graystripe!" Ravenpaw called, padding down to meet his friend.

"Ravenpaw, I thought I'd never see you again."

"Well, you have. I need to go soon, let me pay my respects to Firestar." Ravenpaw padded over to Firestar and mumbled a few words into his fur. Jayfeather caught a 'Thank you' at the end, and Ravenpaw padded back to Graystripe.

"I need to leave, Graystripe."

"Why? You just got here! Surely you're going to join our Clan!"

"No, I am joining SkyClan, and there are three kits back there that I need to take care of. I wish Firestar was alive to see them. They are his sister's kits."

"Are you the father?"

"StarClan no. Princess found out I was coming to join the Clans and she told me to take three of her kits with me. It has been quite a journey. Goodbye, Graystripe, I'll see you at Gatherings." The tom padded to the camp entrance.

"Thank you for bringing me here, Jayfeather. Good bye." He said as he padded away.


	12. Chapter 6

"Did you seriously get your sight back?" Hollyleaf asked, padding up to her brother.

"Yes," he answered. Hollyleaf gazed into his eyes.

_He is telling the truth…_ the voice whispered once more.

"You really did…" she gasped.

"Hollyleaf, what's wrong?" Jayfeather asked, and Hollyleaf realized that she was staring off into space.

"I got my power while you were gone," she whispered. "I can tell if somecat is being truthful or not."

"Really?" Jayfeather asked.

"Yeah," Hollyleaf replied. "Come on, Cinderheart and Leafpool have been wondering where you've been."

"Cinderheart?" Jayfeather asked, aloud, but snapped his mouth shut.

"Uh, yeah," Hollyleaf said suspiciously. She glanced around and saw that Cinderheart and Leafpool had just padded into the medicine cat den, quickly followed by Lionblaze. Hollyleaf and Jayfeather padded into the den, and were surprised to find it silent.

"Hello Leafpool, Hi Cinderheart," Jayfeather said quietly, looking at each cat as he spoke. "Hi Lionblaze."

"Did you really get your sight back, Jayfeather?" Cinderheart asked quietly.

"Yeah, I did," Jayfeather replied. Hollyleaf nodded as well.

"He truly did," she said.

"How did they cure it?" Leafpool asked curiously.

"I don't know. They fed me poppy seeds while it was taking place, so I didn't know what herbs they used or how," Jayfeather replied.

"No one seemed to notice much," Lionblaze commented.

"They're in shock from Firestar and Berrynose dying," Hollyleaf answered.

"Cinderheart, are you injured?" Leafpool asked quickly, changing the subject.

"No, I'm not, I just came in to talk with Jayfe-"

"Then please leave, I need to clear out the den for when injured cats come in," Leafpool said kindly. Cinderheart mumbled a quick 'See you later" to Jayfeather and padded out of the den.

"I'm assuming this doesn't have to do with injuries?" Hollyleaf guessed. Leafpool nodded and flicked her tail.

"Leafpool, I have a question," Lionblaze began. Hollyleaf looked into Leafpool's eyes to determine the validity of her answer.

"Yes, Lionblaze, what?"

"Who is our mother?" he asked.

"Squirrelflight, of course," Leafpool answered, and Hollyleaf could tell that she felt a bit nervous.

_She's is lying…_ the voice whispered.

_I could have told you that! _Hollyleaf thought to herself.

"That's not what Squirrelflight told us," Lionblaze said quietly.

"Alright, I know who both your parents are," Leafpool whispered quietly.

_She's telling the truth…_ the voice whispered once more.

"Will you tell us?" Jayfeather asked.

"No, I- I promised them I wouldn't tell you who they were."

_Hmmmm…_ the voice murmured.

_You're unsure? _Hollyleaf growled in her mind. _How am I supposed to work with that?_

"Listen Leafpool, I don't want to be rude, but we need to know who our parents are."

"Queens had always had the right to keep the name of her mate secret," Leafpool whispered, and Hollyleaf barely understood it.

"Come on, Hollyleaf," Lionblaze growled. "It's no use." The two padded out of the den, soon followed by Jayfeather.

"What did you get from her?" Lionblaze asked quietly.

"She was lying when she said that Squirrelflight was our mother. Telling the truth when she said she knew who they were. When she said that she promised them she wouldn't tell us, I got an unsure response," Hollyleaf said.

"Wait, how do you know all this?" Jayfeather asked Hollyleaf.

"While you were gone, I discovered my power. If I look into a cat's eyes, I can tell if they're telling the truth or not," she answered.

"That's useful," Jayfeather commented. Lionblaze nodded.

"Very useful," he said, glancing at the sky. "I will be back, I'm going hunting." Lionblaze ran out of camp quickly, and Hollyleaf glanced at the black sky.

"He seems to have developed a new liking of hunting in the dark," she commented with a yawn.

"I'm going to sleep out here tonight," Jayfeather said quietly. Hollyleaf cocked her head.

"Why?" she asked.

"I don't want to deal with Leafpool, and now that I can see, I feel like enjoying the night," he said quietly. "I can finally see our ancestors without visiting the Moonpool."

"Speaking of Moonpool…" Hollyleaf began, but was stopped when Cloudtail padded over to her.

"Hollyleaf, do you want to join the night patrol? Brambleclaw decided to send out some warriors to check for RiverClan."

"Cloudtail, shouldn't you get that scratch on your shoulder taken care of?" Jayfeather asked. "It's bled all the way to your paw."

"H-h-how did you know that?" Cloudtail gasped.

"I went to SkyClan and they healed me of my blindness. Now go on, you can't avoid Leafpool forever."

"Okay… uh, Brackenfur's leading the patrol, find another cat to go since I'll be here," Cloudtail said softly, padding to the Medicine Cat den. Hollyleaf nodded and padded over to the freshkill pile, where Graystripe was pacing impatiently.

"Graystripe, do you want to come on the night patrol?" she asked.

"Sure," he answered. The two padded to the camp entrance to see Brackenfur, Thornclaw, and Icepaw waiting for them.

"Where's Cloudtail?" Icepaw asked.

"Jayfeather told him to go see Leafpool," Hollyleaf said.

"About that scratch? Good for him. I would send him myself, but I'm not used to the idea of being deputy."

"It's okay," Thornclaw said.

"I understand how you feel," Graystripe said. Hollyleaf remembered how she had heard that Graystripe had once been deputy of ThunderClan.

"You were a good choice," Hollyleaf commented. Brackenfur dipped his head.

"Thank you Hollyleaf," he said. "Now, let's go secure our borders." The patrol padded out of camp, and they first headed to the battlefield, which was still stained with blood.

"There's so much blood," Icepaw gasped with a shiver. Hollyleaf placed her tail over Icepaw's shoulder and the patrol padded away from the battlefield. The patrol padded to the ShadowClan border and sniffed the air.

"There is RiverClan scent, but it's stale," Icepaw said.

"Good. Now, let's check the WindClan border," Thornclaw said. Graystripe padded toward the border ahead of the patrol, checking the air as he walked. Hollyleaf picked up Lionblaze's scent.

_He must have come hunting this way,_ she thought, padding closer to the border.

"Stop! I scent WindClan!" Graystripe hissed.


	13. Chapter 7

"Wait here," Lionblaze whispered. "I told them I was hunting, so that's what I'll do. Be right back." He licked Heathertail's ear and padded near the patrol, hunting a shrew.

"Lionblaze!" Brackenfur called, scaring off the shrew.

"What was that for?" Lionblaze hissed. "You scared off my prey!"

"We scented WindClan," Graystripe said. "Did you smell any?"

"Of course I did!" Lionblaze snapped. "We're right near the border!" He could feel Hollyleaf looking toward him, and he avoided her gaze for fear of getting caught.

"We meant on our side of the border, mouse-brain," Hollyleaf snarled.

"I scented some scent, stale, but not very. They may have come earlier," he lied.

"Alright, sorry for disturbing you," Thornclaw apologized.

"Hope you catch lots of prey!" Icepaw said.

"We'll go back to camp now, I'm sorry, Lionblaze," Brackenfur said as he and the patrol headed back to camp. When Hollyleaf was finally out of sight, Lionblaze stalked and caught a rabbit with ease. Padding back to where Heathertail was hidden, he dropped the rabbit in front of her.

"They're gone now," he said. "Hungry? We can share." He pushed the rabbit closer to her. She took a bite, then allowed him to have one as well.

"I was worried that they'd find us, Lionblaze," she said quietly.

"Oh, don't worry, they won't," he purred.

"Lionblaze, what do you think would have happened if we were in the same Clan?"

"We wouldn't be sneaking out each night to talk."

"Yes. We wouldn't have to hide from night patrols; we wouldn't have to lie to our Clanmates…"

" Yeah." Lionblaze licked her ear and pressed his nose into her fur.

"Lionblaze, thank you for the rabbit. I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow night," she whispered as she padded away, her tail brushing against Lionblaze's face. With a sigh, Lionblaze padded away from the meeting place and began stalking another rabbit. After a brief chase, he had caught the rabbit and padded back to where he had buried his prey earlier. Taking the prey in shift, he began piling it onto the freshkill pile.

"Very good, Lionblaze," Leafpool commented, padding up to him. Lionblaze nodded and padded towards the warrior den. Leafpool padded in front of him, blocking his way.

"What do you want?" he growled.

"I need to talk to you, Jayfeather, and Hollyleaf," she said quietly.

"Go ahead and wake up Hollyleaf, but she won't thank you for it. I'll wake up Jayfeather," Lionblaze said, padding over to his brother.

"No need to, I'm awake," Jayfeather said, getting up. "I'm just, _amazed_ at all the colors and everything. I couldn't fall asleep."

"Oh," Lionblaze said. "Come on, Leafpool said she wants to talk with us."

"Do you think she'll finally tell us about our parents?" Jayfeather asked excitedly. Lionblaze shrugged.

"She might, but I'm not sure." Hollyleaf and Leafpool padded out of the warrior den, Hollyleaf looking very tired and angry.

"Why'd you have to wake me up?" she grumbled to Leafpool.

"Shh. I need you three to come with me." The three followed, but with several grumbled words from Hollyleaf. The four cats padded to the battlefield, where Leafpool sat down in a clean area.

"What do you want? Lionblaze asked, his tail twitching.

"I need to talk with you three."

"Really?" Hollyleaf growled sarcastically. "I thought were out here to enjoy a quiet moonlight stroll." Jayfeather rolled his eyes and Lionblaze twitched his tail.

"What do you need to talk to us about?" Jayfeather asked.

"Your parents."

"Finally! We get some answers," Hollyleaf said, sitting down and curling her tail around her paws.

"I know who your parents are. I know why they haven't told you. And I know that your mother cares very much for you." Lionblaze sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Can you just tell us who our parents are?"

"Don't rush me, Lionblaze. I have much to tell you."

"Get on with it then," Jayfeather said. Leafpool did not speak however, and Lionblaze glanced around the battlefield.

_Being a warrior isn't all about hunting and training. It's about protecting those you love, and those that love you… It's about protecting your Clan. The training and hunting helps, but when it comes down to it, all that matters is how much you care about your Clan._

Lionblaze let his gaze sweep over the battlefield, surveying the stains.

_So many cats were hurt here. Whatever RiverClan's reason was for attacking, I'm sure it had to do with Leopardstar wanting to protect her Clan. _

Tigerstar padded across the battlefield quietly. Lionblaze looked around to see if it was a dream. He realized with a jolt that this was real, and Tigerstar was padding toward him, invisible to Leafpool, Jayfeather, and Hollyleaf.

"Lionblaze," Tigerstar stated.

_Go away,_ Lionblaze growled in his head.

"Why should I?"

_I don't want to train with you anymore. StarClan is more powerful than you. You are no longer a part of my life. Leave._

"Ah, how terrible. I had so much to teach you…"

_I can handle my own life without you. Leave._

"Oh, and I assume that by handling your own life you choose to become mates with a WindClan warrior, let Brackenfur take over the deputy position, may I go on?"

_NO! Brackenfur is the proper cat for the deputy position. Heathertail and I are in love. I would leave my Clan for her. And, I don't want to become leader. _

"But think about how great of a leader you would be. The most powerful leader of all the Clans!"

_I don't want to be leader. I want to just be a warrior. Just go._

"Why should I?"

_Brambleclaw is not my father. I am no kin of yours._

Tigerstar looked shocked, and took a step back.

"I still have the power to visit you, Lionblaze. Remember that." With a hiss, Tigerstar stalked away.

_Was it really that easy to get rid of Tigerstar? _Lionblaze asked himself.

"I am ready to tell you," Leafpool whispered. The three turned to her.

"Tell us, please."

"Squirrelflight is not your mother… but _I am_."


	14. Chapter 8

**A/N: Wow. You people are great. You leave me such kind reviews… I'm really glad you like this story. Actually, really, really glad, because I've got 2 friends bugging me to work on Conflict!, but I feel more obliged to write more of this story, seeing as it is probably my most successful story so far (apart from word count, but that will soon go up.) I'm really glad you like my story, it really makes me feel great. It really brightened my 'bleh' day when I opened my email to see a total of 8 new reviews on this story!**

**Well, this seems to be progressing well, and there is a lot more in here.**

**And now… drumroll please… JAYFEATHER'S NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!**

**Oh Yeah!**

* * *

"_You_? _You're_ our mother?" gasped Jayfeather. "But, that makes no sense!"

"It makes perfect sense, if you would only hear me out," Leafpool said quietly.

"Go on," Hollyleaf said. Lionblaze nodded.

"My mate was Crowfeather, the WindClan warrior. We ran away from our Clans before the badger attack when Cinderpelt was killed. During that time, we became mates, but we were eventually separated."

"Clan boundaries, and the warrior code," Hollyleaf murmured.

"But, Leafpool, how did you hide the secret of you not expecting kits?"

"I made the others believe that I was taking more prey than usual, when in fact, Squirrelflight was taking the extra prey, to make it look like she was expecting kits."

"So Ashfur, how did he know this?" Jayfeather queried, looking into his mother's eyes.

"I don't know Jayfeather. We may never know, since he was killed."

"Ah, so the truth is revealed," hissed a voice. Jayfeather recognized the voice, though the cat's pelt was unfamiliar.

"What are you doing here?" Hollyleaf snarled.

"I've returned, what does it look like I'm doing?" the cat growled.

"Sol," Lionblaze spat with hatred.

"Now now, Lionblaze, no need to be rude," Sol said quietly. He turned to Leafpool.

"And you, Leafpool, you are their mother. I always suspected…" Jayfeather let out a hiss.

"And that piece of fox-dung, that _Breezepelt_…"

"He's their half-brother, yes," Leafpool answered, unshaken by Sol's appearance.

"My my. You are the medicine cat, are you not?"

"Yes, but I thought you knew that-"

"You still believe in StarClan? That pathetic kits' tale?" Jayfeather lashed his tail angrily.

"They are _real_, Sol," Jayfeather hissed.

"Oh, sure, they are, Jayfeather," Sol replied sarcastically.

"Sol, what do you want?"

"Oh, just to brush up on what has gone on in ThunderClan since I left."

"Well, you've found out everything, now leave," Lionblaze growled. Jayfeather looked at Sol, noticing the scar on his muzzle that seemed fresh.

"Ah, but there is a few bits of crucial information I must know, and a few I must share."

"Well, what do you need to know?" Jayfeather hissed.

"Something seems different about you, and the Horseplace is occupied."

"I got my sight. And SkyClan has returned," Jayfeather replied.

"Ah. Now, I will leave, but I will return in two moon's time." Jayfeather sensed a shock wave run through Lionblaze.

"Wait, you said you had more information for us?" Hollyleaf questioned.

"Ah, yes. A 'prophecy' of sorts," Jayfeather noticed a significant change in Sol's voice. "_When the second moon after water attacks the storm comes, and cats gather, two litters will be born. One of three, and one of five. In the moon before the second, when the fangs sink themselves in shoulders of the wind, the most powerful cat shall be revealed a secret. When the cats gather at the second moon, fangs will shine and claws unsheathe. One will come to stop, yet three will try to stop the one._" With a harsh laugh, Sol disappeared into the forest.

"What in the name of StarClan was that supposed to mean?" Lionblaze queried. Three pairs of eyes turned to Leafpool.

"I don't know. I understand bits and pieces, but not the entire 'prophecy'."

"As do I," Jayfeather murmured.

"We should return to camp," Hollyleaf suggested. "I'm on dawn patrol in the morning, so I need to sleep." Leafpool and Lionblaze followed as Hollyleaf padded back to camp.

"One of three and one of five? Two litters born on the same night?" Jayfeather mumbled to himself. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and padded down by the lake, where he pulled out the stick.

_HalfMoon…_ Jayfeather thought with a sigh. He missed her, and wanted to somehow tell her that he was fine. As if his wish had come true, a silvery form of HalfMoon appeared beside him.

"HalfMoon?" he asked in shock.

"How do you know my name?" the shecat answered.

"It's me, Jayfeather…" Jayfeather replied.

"I don't know a Jayfeather… I do remember a Jay's Wing, but he disappeared as we headed into the mountains..." the shecat said quietly.

"I am Jay's Wing…" Jayfeather replied. "I disappeared in the mountains, but now, it's kind of the future, and there are Clans, and my name is Jayfeather…"

"I don't believe you," the cat replied, and her form melted away on the night. Jayfeather hissed.

"Why didn't she believe me?" he hissed aloud. When no reply came, he let out a long sigh.

"I suppose it's for the best. Perhaps I'll meet her when I become a member of StarClan."

"Ah Jayfeather…" whispered a voice.

"Who is that?" Jayfeather said as he whirled around.

"Do you not remember me?" asked the voice. With a sudden jolt, Jayfeather realized that he recognized the voice.

"Fallen Leaves?" he asked. "Why did that happen? How did HalfMoon find me?"

"She has been searching for Jay's Wing, ever since she joined her ancestors. She only appears occasionally, and very rarely in this time period."

"She can pad through time?" Jayfeather asked curiously.

"Yes, like most cats that have died, she can pad through time. Most cats who have this ability prefer not to be seen, but HalfMoon may have thought that this was her time period and that you were Jay's Wing."

"Which, in fact, I am," Jayfeather reminded the voice of Fallen Leaves.

"Ah, that is true. Goodbye friend, I have stayed too long," Fallen Leaves whispered as his voice flew away with a gentle breeze.


	15. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hola everyone. Thank you all for your kind reviews. Here is Hollyleaf's chapter!!!**

**P.S. I have a poll up on my profile for this story. Could you please go and vote on it?**

* * *

Hollyleaf woke up quickly. It was the half moon, and life had gone on as usual in the ThunderClan camp. Bramblestar had gone to the Moonpool to receive his leader name and nine lives soon after Sol had come. Snowkit, Blizzardkit, and Pinekit were growing more and more every day, and today, it would be time for Rosekit and Toadkit's apprentice ceremonies.

"Let all cats gather beneath the HighLedge for a Clan meeting!" Bramblestar called. Hollyleaf padded out of the warrior den, stretching as she let the warm rays of sunlight soak into her pelt.

"Rosekit and Toadkit have waited long enough to become apprentices, and today I shall have the honor of making them apprentices. Rosekit, please step forward," Bramblestar called, and the kit bravely padded up to Bramblestar, excitement in her every movement.

"From this point on, until you are made a warrior, you will be known as Rosepaw. Cinderheart, you had a great mentor in Cloudtail, and I hope you pass on all your knowledge to Rosepaw." The two shecats touched noses and padded back to the crowd. Toadkit eagerly bounced up to Bramblestar, earning a few chuckles from the cats assembled.

"Toadkit, from now on, until you become a warrior, you will be Toadpaw. Mousewhisker, you had an excellent mentor in Spiderleg. I hope you will pass on all that you have learned to Toadpaw." The tom touched noses briefly, and then padded back to the crowd, who began to cheer.

"Toadpaw! Rosepaw!" the cats called and Hollyleaf joined in, adding her voice. The two apprentices were beaming with excitement.

"Come on," Cinderheart said to Rosepaw with an almost unnoticed glance at Jayfeather. Hollyleaf was shocked.

_I wonder what that was for,_ she thought to herself, then shook the thought away.

"Hollyleaf, is something wrong?" Foxpaw asked, padding up to Hollyleaf. Shaking her head no, she turned away and padded out of camp. Sensing that someone was following her, she whirled around to see Briarkit following her out of camp.

"Can I come with you, please, Hollyleaf?" Briarkit pleaded. "I want to get out of camp!"

"Maybe when you're older, Briarkit. When you're an apprentice."

"But I want to go _now_!" the kit complained. Sighing, Hollyleaf picked Briarkit up by the scruff, taking her back into camp.

"Millie, I believe you lost a kit," Hollyleaf joked lightly, setting Briarkit down in front of the nursery. Millie poked her head out to see Briarkit in front of her.

"Briarkit!" she scolded. "I thought I told you to stay in the nursery!"

"But we can't play! Whitewing won't let us! Just because of her new kits," Briarkit whined. "Now that Rosepaw and Toadpaw are apprentices, we can't play with anyone. Ashenkit and Wispkit are still too young, Ferncloud said." Millie sighed.

"Hollyleaf, would you mind watching over these three playing out of the nursery? Whitewing needs my help," she said, apologetic. Hollyleaf shrugged.

"Sure, why not?" she replied.

"Yay!" Briarkit called, and Bumblekit and Blossomkit tumbled out of the nursery.

"Thank you, Hollyleaf," Millie replied, disappearing back into the nursery. The three kits tumbled around as Hollyleaf watched with quiet interest, not noticing that Lionblaze had come up behind her.

"Have you thought about Sol's prophecy?" Lionblaze asked. Hollyleaf shook her head.

"I don't think it's real," she muttered. "Prophecies are only from StarClan." Lionblaze sighed.

"Well, _I_ believe him. Jayfeather, Leafpool, and I have been discussing it while you went on being a warrior."

"I'm trying to help the Clan, not think about some 'prophecy' that isn't even real!" she hissed, looking back at the kits. Bumblekit had fallen over right at Bramblestar's paws.

"Oops," he apologized. "I'm sorry, Bramblestar."

"It's alright, Bumblekit," Bramblestar said, looking down at the kit. "My, you are getting bigger. I think you three may become apprentices within another half-moon."

"Really?" Bumblekit asked. "That'd be great!" he yelled. Bramblestar let out a small laugh at the kit's enthusiasm.

"Hey, Briarkit! Blossomkit! We're gonna be apprentices soon!" Bumblekit told his sisters. Lionblaze, angered at Hollyleaf's response, padded away.

"Hollyleaf, may I speak with you?" Bramblestar called. "Brackenfur, Brightheart, you two as well." The three cats followed Bramblestar into his den.

"Yes, Bramblestar?" Brightheart asked.

"Before the upcoming Gathering, I'm going to make Icepaw and Foxpaw warriors, and Bumblekit, Briarkit, and Blossomkit their apprentice names."

"Hollyleaf," Bramblestar said, turning to her. "I want you to be Briarkit's mentor."

"Me?" Hollyleaf asked. "But, I don't know if I can…"

"I think you can, Hollyleaf."

"Why did you need me?" Brightheart asked him.

"I want you to mentor Blossomkit," he said. "I will mentor Bumblekit. Brackenfur, I was wondering if you had any problems with my choices."

"No, I think you have made excellent choices, Bramblestar." Hollyleaf dipped her head to Bramblestar.

"Thank you Bramblestar," she said. "But I promised Millie I would watch over the kits right now, I must be going." Hollyleaf padded back into the camp, seeing the three kits play-fighting with each other.

"You'll never defeat me, apprentices!" Bumblekit yelled. His two sisters fluffed out their fur.

"That's what you think, Bone!" Blossomkit answered. "I'm Featherpaw, and I won't let you take over the Clans!'

"I'm Tawnypaw, and I'll fight against you as well! The Clans won't fall to BloodClan!" Briarkit growled as she and her sister jumped onto Bumblekit.

"Hey! Stop!" Bumblekit yelled. "You two win! BloodClan will leave!" The two sisters got off their brother and laughed.

"Yes! The Clans win!" they yelled, just as Ferncloud padded out of the den.

"Ferncloud, do you remember the Battle with BloodClan?" Bumblekit asked her.

"Yes, I do. I never fought in it, but I helped Cinderpelt, who was the medicine cat at the time, heal cats on the battlefield. I was only an apprentice when the battle happened."

"Wow," Briarkit whispered in awe. Hollyleaf purred as she walked over to the cats.

"Alright you three, don't bother Ferncloud, I'm sure that she has an important reason for being out of the den. Want me to show you some hunting techniques?"

"Yeah!" the three kits yelled, watching eagerly as Hollyleaf demonstrated how to stalk a mouse.


	16. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for the great reviews! I realize the last chapter wasn't very eventful, but every story needs a filler chapter or two.**

**Also, if you haven't voted on my poll, please do so!**

**~Skyst**

* * *

Lionblaze glanced around the camp. Honeyfern was heading for Leafpool's den, as well as Squirrelflight. Curious, he followed them.

"Well, there is a possibility," Leafpool murmured. Lionblaze peered into the den.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Squirrelflight and Honeyfern believe they are expecting kits," Leafpool answered.

"Really?" Lionblaze asked, feeling proud for his aunt. "That's great!"

_She'll finally have a litter that's actually hers!_ he thought. Lionblaze stood outside the den, waiting as Leafpool checked the shecats over.

"Yes, it appears both of you are expecting kits. Congratulations, Squirrelflight. You may want to go tell Bramblestar immediately." Squirrelflight nodded with joy and ran out of the medicine cat den, shooting a happy glance at Lionblaze as she did so.

"Honeyfern, you may want to go tell their father…" Leafpool broke off as she saw the sorrow in Honeyfern's eyes.

"Honeyfern, what's wrong?" Lionblaze asked.

"B-b-berrynose was the kits' father," she murmured softly. Lionblaze dipped his head.

"I'm sorry, Honeyfern," Lionblaze said softly. Honeyfern dipped her head and padded out of the den.

"I can at least tell my family!" she said, with much more joy than Lionblaze thought she could put out at that time.

"So, Lionblaze, what is it?" Leafpool asked, turning back to her herbs.

"Do you think that Squirrelflight and Honeyfern's litters are the two in the prophecy?" Lionblaze asked.

"They could be," Leafpool mused. "But for some reason, I believe that they aren't, at least, not Honeyfern's."

"Lionblaze!" called Brackenfur from the camp. "Come on!"

"Sorry Leafpool," Lionblaze apologized. "Apparently Brackenfur needs me for a patrol." The golden tabby warrior padded out into the camp to see Brackenfur, Sandstorm, Sorreltail, and Brightheart waiting for him.

"What took you so long?" Brackenfur asked impatiently.

"I needed to talk with Leafpool," Lionblaze hissed. "Is that a crime?"

"Brackenfur, go easy on him," Sandstorm said in defense of her grandson.

"Where are we patrolling?" Lionblaze asked, ignoring Brackenfur's hiss of indignation.

"ShadowClan's border," Sorreltail answered. Lionblaze nodded as the patrol padded out of camp. They silently moved through the trees, avoiding the battlefield, even though the blood stains had disappeared. The patrol began to pad even more swiftly and soon they had reached the ShadowClan border. Lionblaze looked across the border and saw a ShadowClan patrol heading towards them.

"Greetings, ThunderClan," Tawnypelt greeted, her green eyes sparkling.

"Hello, Tawnypelt," Brackenfur said as the other cats, Ratscar, Whitewater, Olivepaw, and Tigerpaw, came up behind her.

"How is the prey running?" Brightheart asked politely. Ratscar dipped his head to the scarred warriors.

"Fine," he answered. "And with ThunderClan?"

"Fine as well," Sorreltail answered. "Though leafbare is coming quickly."

"Yes," Whitewater said, her gaze sweeping around. Lionblaze suddenly recalled that Whitewater was blind in one eye.

"Nice speaking with you," Olivepaw said, her tiny voice tinkling. Tigerpaw dipped his head to Lionblaze, who nodded as well.

"Goodbye," Sandstorm called as the patrols went opposite directions.

"All seems well with the ShadowClan border," Lionblaze remarked. Brackenfur shrugged.

"I'm going hunting," he said, and motioned to Sorretail and Brightheart. "Would you two like to come with me?"

"I'll go back to camp with Sandstorm and Lionblaze," Brightheart answered, padding in the direction of the camp. As the three padded back to camp, they heard a muffled wail.

"That sounds like Rosepaw!" Lionblaze said, racing back to camp, Sandstorm and Brightheart hard on his paws. He skid to a stop when he reached the entrance to the camp. Night was coming, but there was still enough light to see.

"What happened?" he called down.

"Mousefur's dead!" Rosepaw wailed.

"What?" Lionblaze asked in shock. Rosepaw had admired Mousefur and all the stories she had shared with the apprentice, so the young apprentice's grief was understandable.

"How did this happen?" Sandstorm asked in shock.

"I don't know!" Rosepaw sobbed. "I went in to change her bedding, because Longtail was in Leafpool's den complaining about thorns, and when I got in, she was d-d-dead!" Longtail was standing in the clearing, his head hanging down sadly. Bramblestar leaped onto the HighLedge.

"It is my sad duty that I must announce this," he called. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the HighLedge!" Most of the Clan had exited dens at Rosepaw's wail, but those that hadn't, including Thornclaw and Whitewing, exited then.

"It is at sunset today that one of our elders, the kind Mousefur, has joined StarClan," Bramblestar said. Thornclaw dipped his head sadly, and Lionblaze wondered why. Thornclaw was soon joined by Spiderleg, who dipped his head as well.

"The Clan will always remember her, and she will be missed," Bramblestar said as he jumped down from the HighLedge and pressed his nose into Mousefur's fur.

"Goodbye, kind warrior," he murmured, then padded away, allowing Thornclaw to step up. The golden brown tabby pressed his nose into the dead elder's fur.

"You were a great mentor. I will never forget you," he whispered softly, but Lionblaze still understood what the warrior had said.

_She must have mentored Thornclaw and Spiderleg!_ He thought. Spiderleg had then taken a spot next to Thornclaw and pressed his nose into Mousefur's pelt.

"Goodbye, great warrior, you were a wonderful mentor," he murmured. Rosepaw stepped up to the lifeless body of the elder and pressed her nose against it.

"Bye, Mousefur. You told the greatest stories," she whispered, sitting beside Thornclaw and Spiderleg.

"We will sit vigil for Mousefur tonight," Thornclaw said, Spiderleg and Rosepaw nodding.

"Alright," Bramblestar said. Leafpool and Jayfeather passed by Mousefur and muttered a few words. The two medicine cats padded out of camp. Lionblaze glanced around the camp and then the sky, seeing that night had quickly fallen.

_I wonder why Heathertail told me that she couldn't meet with me tonight,_ he wondered.

"Lionblaze, you look tired," Hollyleaf commented. "You should go rest." Lionblaze nodded and padded into the warriors' den, curling up in his nest.

He quickly fell asleep, but as soon as he did, Firestar's voice echoed through his dream.

_This will be a cruel season, Lionblaze._


	17. Chapter 11

**A/N: You people leave the best reviews! I'm not exactly sure how many chapters left there will be, but after chapter 12 there might be an update of the allegiances. Um, thanks so much to Duskblood, who leaves me the best reviews in the WORLD!**

**So far in the poll results!:  
Daisy: 7 votes!  
Longtail, and Mousefur: 4 votes each!  
Leafpool and Ferncloud: 3 votes each!  
Dustpelt, Spiderleg, Poppyfrost: 2 votes each!  
Sandstorm: 1 vote!****  
Brackenfur and Hazeltail: 0 votes!**

**Hm, these are interesting. Just a reminder, please vote if you haven't! **

**~Skyst**

* * *

Jayfeather padded next to Leafpool. This would be his first visit to the Moonpool since he regained his sight, and he wanted to see how the others would react.

"Jayfeather?" Leafpool asked him as the got closer to the Moonpool. "Would you please not mention that I am really your mother?"

"Of course not, Leafpool," Jayfeather promised. He padded in the familiar pawholds on the way to the Moonpool, and soon could hear the familiar voices of the medicine cats. He saw that Echosong and Sagepaw had just arrived, and ran to catch up with the SkyClan medicine cats.

"Oh. Hello Jayfeather!" Echosong greeted.

"Hi Jayfeather!" Sagepaw said, his pale gray fur fluffed with excitement. Leafpool soon caught up with the three cats, and they padded to the Moonpool, where Kestrelfeather, Willowshine, Littlecloud, and Flamepaw were waiting.

"Hello, Willowshine," Jayfeather greeted. "Where's Mothwing?"

_Probably feigning illness,_ he thought to himself as a response to his question.

"She died," Willowshine sniffed. "One morning, when I woke up, she was lying on the ground. The two deathberries that we actually had were gone, but I noticed a fragment of berry by her mouth. I think she killed herself. Heavystep died the other day as well."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Jayfeather said, sympathy welling up for the shecat. Willowshine dipped her head.

"Mistyfoot is leader now. She's Mistystar," Willowshine said in a happier tone.

"Wow. Who's her deputy?" Flamepaw, who had joined the two along with Kestrelfeather and Sagepaw, asked.

"Rainstorm. He also has an apprentice now that Icewing's kits are apprentices," Willowshine answered.

"Where is Barkface?" Jayfeather asked Kestrelfeather.

"He's retired. Morningflower died the other morning, and after that, he moved into the elder's den."

"Congratulations!" Sagepaw said, and then corrected himself. "About becoming full medicine cat. Not about Morningflower dying."

"Brambleclaw is leader now, but he's Bramblestar. Brackenfur's his deputy," Jayfeather announced.

"My sister, Mintleaf, got her warrior name tonight!" he said proudly. "So did Ravenpaw. He's Ravenflight now!"

_I'm glad Ravenflight is settling into SkyClan life,_ Jayfeather thought to himself.

"Mallowleaf, Sneezenose, Minnowstream, and Pebblestep got their warriors names," Willowshine added.

"Rosepaw and Toadpaw are apprentices now," Jayfeather said.

"Swallowtalon received her warrior name two suns ago," Kestrelfeather said. "And, Heathertail is preparing to move into the nursery. By the full moon, she'll be in there."

"Snowbird had her kits yesterday, and Owlfeather's a warrior now," Flamepaw put in.

"Alright you five," Echosong scolded lightly. "Enough gossiping."

"Ah, Echosong, but weren't you just doing the same thing?" Littlecloud said jokingly.

"Yes," Leafpool added. "We had just finished talking about Mousefur's death. She will be missed."

"I believe it's time to speak with StarClan?" Littlecloud asked.

"Wait, one moment," Echosong said. "It is time for Sagepaw to receive his medicine cat name." Sagepaw's eyes widened, and Jayfeather fought back a chuckle.

"You look very silly," he commented. The other medicine cats, excluding Echosong, Sagepaw, and Leafpool, gazed at him with shock.

"H-h-h-how did you see that?" Willowshine asked.

"Nightshine, a warrior of SkyClan, cured me of my blindness," Jayfeather replied simply. Littlecloud nodded, and Kestrelfeather, Flamepaw, and Willowshine just stared at him. Echosong cleared her throat, and their gazes all turned to Echosong.

"Sagepaw, do you promise to serve your Clan, interpret StarClan's signs, and heal cats to the best of your abilities?" Echosong asked. Sagepaw nodded.

"I do," he answered.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, you will no longer be known as Sagepaw, but Sagebranch."

"Sagebranch! Sagebranch!" the medicine cats cheered.

"Now, let us speak with StarClan," Echosong said, and each medicine cat lapped a small bit of the water. Sleep soon over came Jayfeather.

He was standing in a clearing, with nothing as far as he could see. Stars twinkled in the sky, and soon, StarClan warriors came down to him. First to approach was Firestar, with Berrynose and Mousefur right behind him. Jayfeather dipped his head to the cats, and more cats ran down from the sky, leaving the sky clear.

"Jayfeather!" Berrynose greeted. "Jayfeather, will you tell Honeyfern that I'm so excited that she's having kits?"

"Yes Berrynose, I will," Jayfeather promised. The warrior's face lit with happiness as Mousefur turned to Jayfeather.

"Tell Rosepaw, Thornclaw, and Spiderleg that I am in StarClan now. I will be watching over them," Mousefur said. Jayfeather nodded. Firestar looked at Jayfeather, a proud gleam in his eyes.

"I know now, Jayfeather. Squirrelflight wasn't your mother. It was Leafpool," Firestar said.

"Yes, Firestar," Jayfeather replied.

"Jayfeather, there is still danger out there. Not even StarClan can stop it."

"Firestar," Jayfeather said quietly. "It is said that the Three hold the power of stars in their paws. If Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and I are the Three, couldn't we stop the danger?" Firestar was silent for a moment, almost as if he was hiding a secret from Jayfeather.

"It will be a cruel season, Jayfeather," Firestar said as the StarClan warriors leaped back into the sky.

Suddenly, Jayfeather was on the island, and dark shapes were fighting each other. Blood was all over the ground, soaking into Jayfeather's paws. Yowls sprang from around him, and he whirled around to see the owner. Soon, a bright light shone onto a golden tom's pelt, and at his side was a black shecat. Their faces were hidden, and Jayfeather couldn't scent them. They motioned with their tails for him to join them, and they began to fight their way through the fighting cats. They were headed towards a pitch black spot in the middle of the fight. Pale yellow eyes shone from this spot, and glistening white fangs were highlighted against the darkness.

"Jayfeather!" called a voice, and Jayfeather looked around for the owner. Instead, he found himself awakened by Sagebranch.

"Jayfeather, it's time to leave," Sagebranch said. "Everyone else has already gotten a little bit away from here." Nodding to Sagebranch and mumbling a quick thanks, Jayfeather sped to catch up with Leafpool and headed back to camp.


	18. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank you all so much!**

**Several of you commented on how I'm killing off a lot of cats. Well, the title **_**is**_** called Cruel Season.**

**Surprisingly, I got no comments on Jayfeather's 'vision'. Hm.**

**Well, I would like to say that I am indeed not leaving it off at that last chapter. (Obviously.)**

**Also, big news!**

**There **_**will**_** be a sequel to Cruel Season!**

**It will actually be a six book series!**

**It is called 'Voice of the Stars'. If you'd like, post a guess of what you think it will focus on, and I'll make that the next poll.**

**Update on the poll:**

**Daisy: 8 votes!  
Mousefur: 5 votes!  
Longtail and Ferncloud: 4 votes each!  
Leafpool, Dustpelt, and Poppyfrost: 3 votes each!  
Spiderleg: 2 votes!  
Hazeltail and Sandstorm: 1 vote each!  
Brackenfur: 0 votes!**

**The poll does **_**not**_** mean I will kill off those cats! I was just interested to see what cats you would choose.**

**~Skyst**

**P.S. I highly doubt I'll get anything else up by Valentine's Day, so if I don't, Happy Valentine's Day everybody!**

* * *

Hollyleaf stretched as she woke up. Poppyfrost blinked her eyes open and yawned.

"Morning," she greeted Hollyleaf. Hollyleaf nodded absently and stared outside.

_Why isn't anyone else in the warrior den?_ she thought.

"Hollyleaf? Is something wrong?" Poppyfrost asked.

"No," Hollyleaf muttered. "Where is everyone?"

"Well, they're mostly out hunting. It began snowing last night, and the kits are having a lot of fun. Ferncloud even allowed Ashenkit and Wispkit out, as long as a warrior is watching over them. She's speaking with Dustpelt about something, I think."

"How do you know all this?" Hollyleaf asked.

"I just came in to keep you company while you slept. It's almost noonhigh," Poppyfrost said.

"I'll go relieve the current 'kit-watcher' of their duty," Hollyleaf said.

_I love those kits, but would I ever really want some of my own?_ she asked herself as she padded out of the den and sank her paws into the snow.

"Hollyleaf!" Briarkit called. Hollyleaf turned in the direction of the nursery to see Hazeltail watching over the five kits playing around in the snow.

"Hollyleaf!" the other kits called, swarming over to her. Hollyleaf laughed as the kits attacked her playfully and dragged her into the snow.

"Does this mean you're taking over?" Hazeltail asked with a small laugh. Hollyleaf nodded.

"Hollyleaf, let's have a battle!" Bumblekit said. "You can be on Ashenkit and Wispkit's side, because they're younger." Bumblekit's sisters nodded as well as Ashenkit, his dark gray fur collecting snowflakes. Wispkit nodded as well, fluffing out her pale gray fur so that her dark brown stripes melted into it.

"Alright. A battle," Hollyleaf agreed. "Ashenkit, Wispkit, would you two like to be a part of ThunderClan?"

"We'll be ShadowClan!" Blossomkit growled.

"Yeah!" Briarkit yowled. "I'll be Briarstar, Leader of ShadowClan! Meet my loyal deputy, Bumblefang, and my best fighter, Blossompoppy!"

"I am Hollystar, Leader of ThunderClan!" Hollyleaf called, getting caught up in the kit's game.

"I am her deputy, Wispcloud! And my brother Ashenpelt is the best warrior in the entire Clan!" Wispkit yelled. Hollyleaf glanced around to notice that a crowd of cats was growing around the kits and Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze was one of them. Hollyleaf noticed that Jayfeather wasn't watching; he was staring at the snowflakes falling down.

"Hollystar! How dare ThunderClan try to steal our territory!" Briarkit yowled.

"I think you've made a mistake, Briarstar!" Hollyleaf growled playfully. "You tried to steal _our _territory!"

"Bumblefang!" Wispkit hissed.

"Wispcloud ," Bumblekit replied, confident in his fighting skill.

"ShadowClan, attack!" Briarkit yelled. She and her siblings rushed forward, she and Blossomkit attacking Hollyleaf while Bumblekit paced back in forth in front of Wispkit and Ashenkit, who swiped at him.

"Prepare to die, Hollystar!" Briarkit said, lightly nipping the back of Hollyleaf's neck.

"No!" Hollyleaf yowled in mock anguish. "How did you know I only had one life left?" Hollyleaf sank to the snow, keeping one eye open to watch the battle. Wispkit had been tackled by Blossomkit and Ashenkit had to face Bumblekit and Briarkit.

"Spare the two warriors," Briarkit commanded. "Take them back to camp. They are now our prisoners. ShadowClan has won!" Many of the warriors chuckled at the way the three siblings held their heads high as they led the two kits to Hollyleaf. Hollyleaf felt a shooting stab of shock after Briarkit announced ShadowClan's victory.

_There may come a time when ThunderClan will lose,_ she thought to herself as she got up and shook the snow from her fur.

"Hollyleaf, you are right," said a very familiar voice.

_Firestar?_ she thought in her mind, searching for her grandfather. He stood at the entrance to camp, and was motioning for her to come.

"I need to go out of camp for a bit," Hollyleaf said to Honeyfern, who was among the cats gathered. Honeyfern nodded as Hollyleaf ran out of camp, her fur brushing Firestar's.

"Granddaughter," Firestar said calmly as the pair walked to the battlefield from the battle with RiverClan.

"Yes, Firestar?" Hollyleaf asked.

"Hollyleaf, there will come times when ThunderClan will be defeated. There will also come a time when blood of innocent cats is spilled. But, I am getting ahead of myself. The second will not happen in your lifetime, young one."

"But, Firestar, why are you telling me this?" Hollyleaf asked.

"Hollyleaf, this is a cruel season. Yet, not for the reason you think," Firestar said, vanishing as snowflakes spattered his pelt.

"Come on," mumbled a voice. "The ThunderClan camp should be somewhere around here."

"We've been padding forever, why can't we stop and rest? I'm sure we've been going in circles," complained a different voice. Several other voices chimed in. Hollyleaf scented the air.

_ShadowClan!_ she realized with alarm. _What are they doing here?_ Suddenly, she answered her own question.

_They're coming to attack ThunderClan!_ Quickly, she raced back to camp and saw the Clan gathered in the middle of camp. Bramblestar was on top of the HighLedge, and he was speaking.

"Dustpelt, do you wish to give up the life of a warrior, and retire to the elder's den?" Bramblestar asked.

"I do," Dustpelt answered.

"Then may StarClan grant you many seasons of rest," Bramblestar said with a nod.

"Bramblestar!" Hollyleaf called. "There is a group of ShadowClan cats headed towards the camp! They must be coming to attack!"


	19. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks for all the lovely reviews! I have so many now!**

**It's official! The First book of my next Series, 'Voice of the Stars' will be called 'Warning'.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter again.**

* * *

"Can we help fight?" Briarkit pleaded. Lionblaze turned to the kits.

"Not now. Get into the nursery. We don't know how many cats there are," he ordered. Bumblekit hung his head and padded into the nursery, his sisters, Ashenkit, and Wispkit following him.

"What's going on?" Whitewing asked from inside.

"ShadowClan's coming!" Lionblaze answered.

"Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, Foxpaw, Sandstorm, Poppyfrost, Toadpaw, Mousewhisker, and Rosepaw!" Bramblestar ordered. "I want you to go out at ambush the ShadowClan cats. Hazeltail, Birchfall, Honeyfern, and Squirrelflight stay here with the queens, elders, and kits. Leafpool or Jayfeather, come out with my group. My group will be Brackenfur, Icepaw, Cloudtail, Sorreltail, Spiderleg, Thornclaw, Brightheart, and Graystripe." Lionblaze nodded and bounded to the camp entrance when he heard Daisy speaking.

"Bramblestar, I want to come with your group." Bramblestar stared at Daisy for a moment, and then nodded.

"Alright. Hollyleaf! Take your group and go!" Hollyleaf nodded and Lionblaze followed after her, Toadpaw and Rosepaw hard on his paws.

"Alright, quiet everyone, they're somewhere around here," Hollyleaf whispered, searching for a perfect ambush spot.

"Hollyleaf, how about everyone hiding in one of the bushes?" Lionblaze suggested quietly, motioning with his tail to the scattered bushes. "I can hear the ShadowClan cats coming."

"Alright," Hollyleaf said, quietly padding into the nearest bush. The other cats did the same, while Lionblaze pretended to be hunting.

"What are you doing, Lionblaze?" Hollyleaf hissed.

"Pretending no cats are around," he answered, stalking a squirrel, and jumping. It scurried up the tree, and a ShadowClan cat came up in front of him from behind the tree. It was Ivytail, her white and tortishell patterned coat barely making a sound as she brushed against the tree.

"What are you doing on ThunderClan territory?" he snarled.

"We will easily defeat you," she laughed, and several ShadowClan cats came up behind her.

_There are more than our group,_ he thought with alarm. A ginger apprentice hissed with excitement.

"ThunderClan! Attack!" Lionblaze yelled. Hollyleaf and the others sprang out of the bushes and began attacking the ShadowClan cats. Ivytail hissed with surprise and launched herself at Lionblaze. He clawed her shoulder and bit at her ear, but she clawed at his face, barely missing his eye. He kicked her in the stomach, and leaped at the next cat he saw. It was the ginger apprentice, Scorchpaw.

"Hah! ThunderClan isn't going to win!" Scorchpaw taunted. Lionblaze clawed the apprentice's flank and bit his paw. Scorchpaw hissed angrily and whirled around.

"ThunderClan!" Bramblestar's voice called. His group surged forward and began attacking ShadowClan warriors, Daisy holding up well against Redpaw, a brown apprentice.

"Kittypet!" the apprentice taunted.

"Could a kittypet do this?" Daisy answered, slashing the apprentice's face, leaving a gash on his cheek. Whitewater pounced on Daisy, and bit into her shoulder.

"Leave my apprentice alone!" she snarled. Daisy wrestled with the ShadowClan warrior while Lionblaze turned to face Blackstar.

"Blackstar," he spat. Blackstar snarled once, and then let out a choking noise. He slumped to the ground to reveal Blackclaw of RiverClan standing atop the leader's body.

"RiverClan!" he yelled, and RiverClan warriors joined the fight. Lionblaze looked around for an apprentice, and soon spotted Icepaw and Foxpaw.

"Icepaw, Foxpaw, I want one of you to go to SkyClan, and one to WindClan. Can you do that?" he panted. The two apprentices nodded and bolted off as Lionblaze turned to find Toadpaw battling Petalpaw, a RiverClan apprentice.

"Lionblaze! Help!" called Hollyleaf, who was battling Smokefoot, Oakfur, and Crowfrost.

"Never thought you'd be asking for my help," he joked lightly as he clawed Smokefoot's shoulder.

"Well, here's your chance to save the day," she replied, biting Crowfrost's ear and kicking Oakfur in the shoulder. Mousewhisker soon joined the pair, jumping onto Oakfur.

"Thanks," Hollyleaf panted as Oakfur and Smokefoot ran off to find easier opponents.

"No problem," Mousewhisker answered as he chased after Ratscar.

"WindClan!" Onestar's voice sounded from an edge of the battlefield. Breezepelt was the first WindClan warrior that Lionblaze saw, and beside him was Crowfeather.

_I wonder where Heathertail is?_ Lionblaze thought. He glanced around. Not many WindClan cats had joined the fight, so ThunderClan and WindClan were still outnumbered. Icepaw locked eyes with Lionblaze and nodded as she grappled with Olivepaw.

_I hope Foxpaw and SkyClan get here soon,_ he hoped silently. Lionblaze took in a breath of the air to scent it, and quickly made his way to where Leafpool was waiting.

"It's okay, Toadpaw, I'll take care of her," Leafpool comforted, and Lionblaze saw the apprentice run back into battle.

"What happened?" Lionblaze asked, his view blocked by a bush.

"Come and see," Leafpool said. Lionblaze walked around the bush to see Daisy lying on the forest ground, blood staining her cream fur.

"Oh, my," Lionblaze whispered.

"Don't just stand there!" Leafpool snapped. "Get out there and fight!" Lionblaze nodded and attacked the nearest cat, Blackclaw.

"You killed Firestar and Blackstar," Lionblaze snarled. "Murderer."

"Yes, I am," Blackclaw snarled as well, aiming a swipe at Lionblaze's face. "But I also killed Leopardstar." Lionblaze growled.

"You killed your own leader!" Lionblaze snapped at Blackclaw's ear, but the black warrior dodged.

"What?" Petalpaw, who was battling Rosepaw now, asked in shock. "_You_ killed Leopardstar?" Blackclaw bared his fangs.

"Yes," he growled, then raised his voice so that every cat could hear. "I am the one that killed Leopardstar, Blackstar, and Firestar! I have killed three leaders! I am more powerful than them! Join me, and we shall rule!"

"Never!" yelled Petalpaw, clawing at Blackclaw's shoulder. RiverClan turned to face Blackclaw.

"You said you were under orders from Mistystar!" Mallowleaf yelled.

"I lied," Blackclaw shouted. "Now, who will join me?" ShadowClan turned to him.

"You told us that ThunderClan had been stealing your prey," Oakfur snarled.

"Again, a lie. Now, who will join me?" Blackclaw growled. Lionblaze pinned Blackclaw down by his throat.

"No one will join you, fox-dung," Lionblaze growled.

"Exile!" yelled one voice.

"Death!" screeched another.

"It is for Mistystar to decide," Onestar said.

"Shouldn't ShadowClan and ThunderClan have a say as well? Their leaders were killed by Blackclaw," Crowfeather replied.

"What's going on here?" asked a voice.


	20. Chapter 14

**A/N: Unfortunately, there won't be very many more chapters. Since this is meant to be the last Power of Three book, there will be an epilogue.**

**Final Poll Results:  
Daisy: 8 votes!  
Mousefur: 5 votes!  
Ferncloud and Longtail: 4 votes!  
Leafpool, Dustpelt, and Poppyfrost: 3 votes each!  
Spiderleg: 2 votes!  
Sandstorm and Hazeltail: 1 vote each!  
Brackenfur: 0 votes!**

**Well, on with Jayfeather's chapter!**

**Erm, Happy Valentine's Day.  
~Skyst**

* * *

Jayfeather looked in the direction of the voice to see Mistystar and Rainstorm standing at the edge of the battlefield.

"Blackclaw, one of your warriors, is a murderer," Lionblaze snarled.

"Explain yourself," Rainstorm growled. Jayfeather flinched at the hostility from the RiverClan deputy.

"I wanted to become leader," he snarled. "I felt that the only way I had a chance was murdering Leopardstar. Getting Blackstar and Firestar out of the way would make the Clans susceptible to my reign. I want to be ruler of all Clans!"

"He killed three leaders," Jayfeather yelled. "And cats say his punishment is either exile or death. He is your warrior, Mistystar. What is your punishment?"

"I will speak with StarClan about this immediately. Rainstorm, please take him back to camp, as a prisoner." Rainstorm nodded and walked over to Blackclaw, taking him by the scruff. Mistystar padded towards the Moonpool, and RiverClan left.

"ShadowClan, go back to your territory, and you will not be blamed," Bramblestar said. Russetfur nodded, but stopped ShadowClan from leaving.

"I would like to announce the new deputy. I say these words before the assembled cats, and Blackstar's spirit, so that they may hear and approve my choice: Smokefoot will be deputy of ShadowClan."

"Smokefoot!" the ShadowClan cats cheered and Jayfeather joined in. Russetfur led her Clan away, and Bramblestar dipped his head to Onestar.

"Thank you for your help," he said. Onestar nodded.

"No problem. Come, WindClan!" Onestar and his Clan left, but not before they saw a gray shape lying in the battlefield.

"Ashfoot is dead!" wailed a WindClan shecat.

"W-w-we must leave now," Onestar choked as Crowfeather and Breezepelt picked up the lifeless body of Ashfoot and padded away. The WindClan cats soon left, and all that was left was ThunderClan. Jayfeather searched around the clearing, and saw Sandstorm limping, being helped by Foxpaw.

"I'm sorry, Lionblaze, I had to help Sandstorm," the apprentice apologized to Jayfeather's brother, who just nodded in sympathy. Two bodies were lifeless on the ground, that of Poppyfrost and Thornclaw.

"Poppyfrost!" Sorreltail cried, running towards her daughter. Brackenfur padded past his mate and licked his brother's fur softly.

"We must return to camp," Leafpool said, coming from around her hiding spot. "Daisy is gravely injured." Jayfeather nodded and padded over to help Leafpool carry Daisy and the few herbs that Leafpool brought, while Brightheart and Brackenfur carried Thornclaw, and Sorreltail and Hollyleaf carried Poppyfrost; the rest of the Clan followed.

"What happened?" asked Cinderheart as Jayfeather came into camp.

"You'll see," he mumbled, taking Daisy to the medicine cat den. He heard a gasp from Cinderheart as she saw the bodies of Thornclaw and Poppyfrost. Laying Daisy down, he began to inspect her wounds. Toadpaw padded in, a gash on his shoulder bleeding heavily. Leafpool pressed poultice and some cobwebs on it, then sent him away.

"She may not survive," Jayfeather told Leafpool. Leafpool nodded and began making poultices for Daisy's wounds. Jayfeather lay down beside the shecat and matched his breathing to hers, falling asleep.

He was in a huge grassy clearing, and the stars were shining during the day. Daisy glanced at him in shock.

"What's going on, Jayfeather?" she asked him.

"I don't know, Daisy," he muttered. "Daisy, do you believe in StarClan?" The queen nodded.

"Ever since I joined ThunderClan, I've believed. Especially after I went to the Moonpool once."

"You went to the Moonpool?" he asked in shock. "When?"

"Firestar took me one night, when the stars were shining. He wanted to prove that StarClan existed."

Bluestar, stars sparkling in her fur, padded down from the sky and stood before the pair.

"Welcome Daisy and Jayfeather," the former leader greeted.

"Hello Bluestar," the two said in unison,

"Daisy, it is time," Bluestar said. Daisy nodded and padded away from Jayfeather, the two shecats began to run until they ran into the sky, and stars began to latch themselves into Daisy's fur until she sparkled as much as Bluestar. Jayfeather woke up and looked at Leafpool.

"She's gone, Leafpool," he said softly. "She's with StarClan now. She's with Berrynose." Leafpool nodded and gently cleaned the blood from Daisy's fur. When the queen's cream fur was cleaned, Jayfeather took her body out of the den, and then looked around at the Clan.

"Any injured cats must come to the medicine cat den," he said, loudly enough so that the Clan could hear. Sandstorm nodded and glanced at Bramblestar.

"Bramblestar, I wish to join the elders," she said to the leader. He nodded and glanced around.

"Everyone, please have your wounds checked by Leafpool and Jayfeather. After that, we have two ceremonies to hold." Jayfeather padded back into the den, and Rosepaw padded in.

"Is Daisy in StarClan now, with Berrynose?" she asked as Jayfeather chewed up some chervil leaves and placed the mash on her shoulder, and then covered it with cobwebs.

"Yes, Rosepaw. Is your brother injured?" he asked her. She shook her head.

"Good. Take him this chamomile, and you have some too. It'll help. Also have some poppy seeds, and then go sleep. We'll wake you two for the ceremony." Rosepaw nodded and padded off with the herbs.

Sandstorm limped in, and Leafpool took her mother over to a different side of the den. Lionblaze followed, scratches all over his shoulders, legs, and face.

"How many cats did you fight?" he asked incredulously, making him a poultice of marigold, goldenrod, comfrey, and chervil. He placed the poultice on Lionblaze's scratches.

"I lost count," Lionblaze replied truthfully, then padded away after Jayfeather was finished. The apprentice helped heal the rest of the cats, and soon, Bramblestar's voice sounded from the clearing. Jayfeather padded out to find Rosepaw and Toadpaw already out there.

"Today, three cats died from our Clan. They will be greatly missed, and we all hope they have a safe journey to StarClan. Also, Sandstorm wishes to join the elders. Is this true?" Jayfeather's grandmother nodded and Jayfeather glanced back at Bramblestar.

"Then may StarClan grant you many seasons of rest. This concludes the Clan meeting."


	21. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thanks again for all your wonderful reviews! There will not be a sequel, but there will be a continuation of Warriors from this, so it is similar to a sequel.**

**It will be a six book series called Voice of the Stars, and the first book is going to be called 'Warning'.**

**It will come out shortly after the end of Cruel Season.**

**Also coming soon: A 3 Part Super Edition titled Flight of the Raven. It details Ravenflight, Thrushkit, Mousekit, and Birdkit's journey to SkyClan. **

**Not many chapters left! After this is Lionblaze, then Jayfeather, and then I might skip the half-moon. Hollyleaf will probably have the last chapter, not including the Epilogue.**

**I want so bad to tell everyone about the ending, but it is secret! I hope you all like it.**

**This is officially my most popular Fanfiction story. Thanks everyone!**

**Keep reading! I would hate for you all to miss the ending!**

**~Skyst **

* * *

Hollyleaf yawned as she woke up, and then gently prodded Sorreltail, who blinked slowly. Brackenfur's mate had been distant ever since the half-moon, when her brother was killed.

"Come on Sorreltail. Tonight's the Gathering. Can you at least cheer up for that?" Hollyleaf asked.

"I guess," Sorreltail replied. "Wait, aren't Icepaw and Foxpaw becoming warriors today?" Hollyleaf nodded, and then remembered that Millie's kits were becoming apprentices as well.

"Yes," Hollyleaf replied, and then padded out of the den, sinking into the freshly fallen snow. Snow was falling as well, and Ashenkit and Wispkit were playing in the snow, trying to catch the falling flakes with their paws. Millie was licking her three kits lovingly, and Graystripe stood by them, giving the kits advice.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath HighLedge!" Bramblestar called. The Clan grouped together in small clumps, and Hollyleaf went to stand by Brightheart.

"Today, I have the great honor of making two new warriors. Foxpaw, please come forward." The red tabby tom padded forward, and Hollyleaf noticed how more mature the apprentice behaved and looked.

"Foxpaw, you have trained hard and long. Squirrelflight, does he deserve the position and duty of being a warrior?" Bramblestar asked his mate.

"He most certainly does," Squirrelflight replied proudly.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I now name you Foxstalker, warrior of ThunderClan."

"Foxstalker! Foxstalker!" the Clan cheered.

"Icepaw, step forward." The white shecat padded up to her leader. "You have trained hard and handled the transition between mentors well. Cloudtail, Whitewing, do you two believe she deserves to become a full warrior of ThunderClan?"

"Yes," the two agreed.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I name you Icestorm, warrior of ThunderClan."

"Icestorm! Icestorm!"

"And now, I want to name three new apprentices. Briarkit, Blossomkit, Bumblekit, please come forward." The three siblings padded forward, heads held high.

"Briarkit, do you swear to train your hardest and learn the warrior code?"

"Yes," the kit answered.

"Then you will be known now as Briarpaw. Hollyleaf, you are ready for your first apprentice. You will be mentor to Briarpaw." The two shecats touched noses and sat by each other.

"Blossomkit, do you also promise to train under your mentor and learn the warrior code?" The young shecat nodded. "Then you shall be named Blossompaw. Brightheart, you have been in need of an apprentice. You will mentor Blossompaw."

"Bumblekit, will you also train hard and learn the warrior code?" The tom puffed out his chest and nodded, much to the amusement of the Clan. "Then you are now Bumblepaw. I will be your mentor."

"Briarpaw! Blossompaw! Bumblepaw!" the Clan cheered, and Hollyleaf did as well.

"Now I will announce the cats that will be going to the Gathering tonight. Foxstalker and Icestorm must hold a silent vigil tonight, but we will announce their warrior status at the Gathering." The two newly named warriors nodded in understanding. "Sorreltail, Brightheart, Graystripe, Millie, Mousewhisker, Toadpaw, Hollyleaf, Briarpaw, Bumblepaw, and Blossompaw. Sandstorm, Dustpelt, would you two like to come?"

"I will stay with Longtail," Dustpelt answered.

"I will go," Sandstorm answered. Bramblestar nodded. Hollyleaf motioned for Briarpaw to follow her, muttering a quick congratulations to Icestorm and Foxcatcher as she padded by.

"Would you like to go see the territory?" Hollyleaf asked. Briarpaw nodded enthusiactically. The two shecats padded out of the camp, Briarpaw was completely silent until Hollyleaf stopped.

"Why so quiet, Briarpaw? You're not on a silent vigil for becoming an apprentice," she joked. Briarpaw nodded.

"Sorry Hollyleaf. I didn't want to annoy you."

"Oh Briarpaw!" Hollyleaf laughed. "It's alright. Go ahead and talk, ask questions! It's the only way you'll learn."

"Alright! Um, can we go to the WindClan border first?" Briarpaw asked.

"Of course!" Hollyleaf answered, padding in the direction of the border with WindClan. She scented the Clan, but didn't see any patrols heading their way. Briarpaw wrinkled her nose.

"They smell kind of icky," she remarked. Hollyleaf laughed.

"Wait until you smell ShadowClan. But I have to warn you; don't tell them that to their face. They'll claw your nose off." Briarpaw laughed, but was silent when she saw Hollyleaf's serious expression.

"R-r-r-really?"

"Probably not," Hollyleaf laughed. Briarpaw bared her teeth and kicked a faceful of snow at Hollyleaf. The warrior spat chunks of snow out of her mouth and sneezed as flakes got in her nose. Briarpaw laughed and raced off through the forest, Hollyleaf chasing after her. The apprentice ran into the abandoned rabbit burrow, hiding from Hollyleaf. Hollyleaf scented her apprentice and tracked her to the burrow, sticking her nose inside.

"You're in there, Briarpaw, I know it." Briarpaw sighed and climbed out after Hollyleaf moved out of the way.

"What is this?" Briarpaw asked.

"This is the Sky Oak," Hollyleaf replied. "Come on; let's go to the ShadowClan border." Hollyleaf led her led her apprentice to the border, and her apprentice's nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Yuck!" she whispered. Hollyleaf noticed a ShadowClan patrol padding forward, and she silenced her apprentice with a quick glance.

"Hello Dawnpaw," Hollyleaf greeted. "And you also, Smokefoot," Hollyleaf said as the deputy padded up. Three other cats padded forward, Owlfeather, Ivytail, and Toadfoot.

"Who are you?" Dawnpaw asked Briarpaw.

"I'm Briarpaw! Hollyleaf's my mentor," the apprentice said.

"How come I didn't see your apprentice at the battle?" Smokefoot asked Hollyleaf.

"She was just made an apprentice today," replied Hollyleaf.

"Congratulations," Owlfeather told the young apprentice.

"Well, we must be going," Hollyleaf said, motioning to Briarpaw, who followed her.

"That was ShadowClan, right?" Briarpaw asked.

"Yes. The shecat who talked to you was Dawnpaw, and the warrior that congratulated you was Owlfeather. I was talking with Smokefoot, he's the deputy. The other two were Ivytail, the shecat, and Toadfoot, the tom."

"Okay," Briarpaw said. "Can we see if Brightheart and Blossompaw want to do some battle training?"

"Of course," Hollyleaf replied. "Come on." The two padded back in the direction of camp to see Brightheart and Blossompaw padding out of camp.

"Blossonpaw, guess what? We met a ShadowClan patrol!"

"Wow!"

"Brightheart, would you mind if we four did battle training?"

"I'm fine with it." Brightheart answered, directing her apprentice towards the training area. Briarpaw followed, and Hollyleaf trailed last. Firestar appeared beside her.

_Congratulations Hollyleaf. _

_Thank you, Firestar._

_Hollyleaf, remember: Not all prophecies have to be _directly_ from StarClan._

* * *

**A/N: Oh, interesting! What could Firestar mean? Well, It's kind of obvious, but, you know.**


	22. Chapter 16

**A/N: Well, apparently, not everyone understands Firestar's line. I hope you can understand the meaning of it, it means quite a bit. (There is actually a reason he told it to Hollyleaf in particular…)**

**I will miss this story when it's over too! There are only four chapters left, and then the epilogue.**

**So sad…**

**Will you stick around for Voice of the Stars? It's gonna be cool. Also, I hope you'll read a 'Super Edition' I'm coming out with sometime soon (hopefully). It is called 'Flight of the Raven', and is about Ravenpaw/flight's journey. It's pretty cool, and it is split into three parts. It will be 31 chapters (maybe more) long, and I'm actually gonna make a timeline for it so I don't get confused.**

**Well, I suppose we should get on with the chapter. You probably don't want to hear me ramble continuously, so, I hope you enjoy!  
~Skyst **

* * *

Lionblaze padded out of camp, headed for the WindClan border. He crouched as he stalked a squirrel.

"Lionblaze!" a voice rasped. The warrior whirled around, searching for the owner of the voice.

"Heathertail, where are you?" he asked, then scented her. He padded over towards a heather bush at the edge of the border. The shecat padded out of the bush, and Lionblaze gasped when he saw that her fur was covered in blood.

"What happened?" he asked frantically, licking her wounds gently.

"Dogs attacked WindClan…" she panted softly. "They're gone now, but I had to leave camp to tell you something."

"What is it?" he asked, gazing at her troubled and excited blue eyes.

"Lionblaze," she said quietly. "I'm in the nursery now. I'm expecting kits."

"Kits?" Lionblaze asked, shocked.

"Yes Lionblaze. I'm expecting kits, and, well, they're yours," her eyes twinkled and she purred as she rubbed her head against his.

"I'm going to be a father?" he said. "Heathertail, this is, this is wonderful!"

"Isn't it great, Lionblaze?" she asked. "But, we need to decide where they should stay. Will they stay with me in WindClan, or will you take them to ThunderClan?"

"They should stay with their mother. I will meet with them at Gatherings and on patrols, but we need to keep this secret. If they came with me to ThunderClan, Hollyleaf would know they were ours," Lionblaze choked, imagining his kits in ThunderClan.

_You can take that back, Lionblaze. You can let your kits stay in ThunderClan with you, _Tigerstar's voice whispered in his mind.

_No! _Lionblaze snarled. _Heathertail will take care of them! They'll be fine in WindClan. _Tigerstar growled angrily and left.

"Goodbye, Lionblaze," Heathertail said with a purr as she rubbed against Lionblaze. "WindClan must be wondering where I am." The queen padded back to camp, and Lionblaze padded back to ThunderClan's camp in a daze, stopping in the nursery.

"Hello, Lionblaze," Honeyfern greeted. She and Squirrelflight were settling in to the nursery.

"Hi Lionblaze!" called Ashenkit, tackling the warrior's tail. Wispkit laughed as Lionblaze picked her brother up by the scruff of the neck.

"Leave the poor kit alone," Ferncloud joked, and Lionblaze laughed as he set Ashenkit down.

"You're a strong little warrior," he said to the kit. Ashenkit puffed out his chest proudly and padded over to his sister.

"I'm a strong warrior," he said. Wispkit giggled and pushed him down.

"Some strong warrior!" she laughed, letting her brother up.

"I'm gonna be a strong warrior, right Lionblaze?" Ashenkit asked, his eyes pleading.

"Of course, Ashenkit," Lionblaze said.

_I wish I could be a father to my kits, _he thought.

"Was there a reason you needed to be in here?" Whitewing asked him.

"No, I just wanted to visit Ashenkit and Wispkit. They must be lonely now that Briarpaw, Bumblepaw, and Blossompaw are apprentices."

"Yeah," Wispkit said. "We at least get to play in the snow." Lionblaze nodded and padded back into camp, almost crashing into Hollyleaf. She sniffed quietly.

"Where have you been?" she hissed.

"At the WindClan border. I was hunting, but a patrol scared my prey away." Hollyleaf waited a moment, and then growled.

"Fine," she snarled, and then padded over to Briarpaw.

"Something wrong?" Bramblestar asked Lionblaze. Lionblaze opened his mouth, but no words came out.

_I'm not your son!_ He wanted to say. _Leafpool's my mother! Crowfeather's my father! I'm mates with a WindClan warrior and she's having my kits! I'm part of a prophecy! I met with your father in dreams!_

"No, Bramblestar. I'm fine," he responded. "Do I look like something's wrong?"

"Yes, you look like you're having trouble with something." Bramblestar's eyes looked over Lionblaze with worry.

"No, I'm fine, Bramblestar." Bramblestar nodded and padded over to Bumblepaw and spoke with his apprentice.

"Good afternoon, Lionblaze," Brightheart said as she passed by. Lionblaze dipped his head to the warrior and padded to the Medicine Cat den.

"Leafpool?" he asked, not scenting his brother.

"Yes, Lionblaze, what do you need?" his mother asked.

"Where is Jayfeather?" he asked.

"He went out to gather herbs. Cinderheart and Rosepaw are helping him."

"Good. Leafpool, I need to tell you something. I trust that you won't tell anyone."

"I promise, Lionblaze."

"Well," he swallowed nervously.

_Do I really have the courage to tell Leafpool?_

"Leafpool, I-I'm mates with Heathertail, the WindClan warrior. She's having my kits." Leafpool gasped, and Lionblaze growled inwardly.

"Lionblaze, y-y-your choices are your own. Are the kits going to live in WindClan or ThunderClan?"

"WindClan. They will grow up not knowing of their heritage."

"That is a wise decision. Kits deserve to know who their mother is. Queens have a right to keep their mates' name a secret, so the kits have a chance of not knowing their father. I am glad you decided to have them stay in WindClan."

"Thank you, Leafpool," Lionblaze said, padding out of the den. He padded out of the den to see Ashenkit and Wispkit playing in the snow. Ferncloud was watching over him. Briarpaw was taking fresh-kill to the elders, and Lionblaze followed.

"Can you tell a story?" she asked the elders. Sandstorm glanced at Dustpelt and he nodded.

"What would you like to hear about?" she asked the apprentice.

"Hm… a story that not many know," she responded. Lionblaze nodded.

"I'd like that as well."

"Well, well," Dustpelt laughed. "A warrior, in here to hear our stories."

"Let's tell them the story of the forgotten prophecy," Sandstorm said. "I only heard this story once, from Rosetail when I was a kit."

"Who was Rosetail?" Briarpaw asked.

"She was and elder of ThunderClan when we were kits and apprentices. She died protecting kits."

"A forgotten prophecy?" Lionblaze asked.

"Yes," Longtail answered. "I remember this story as well. Go on, Sandstorm."

"Very well."

_Starclaw was a loner, but believed in StarClan. He wished to join a Clan, but none would accept him. So he lived by Highstones, the old place where the Clans would meet with StarClan._

_One night, the four Clan leaders, Moorstar of WindClan, Darkstar of ShadowClan, Thornstar of ThunderClan, and Pebblestar of RiverClan, met at Highstones. They talked for a minute or so, and then went into the cavern to speak with StarClan. Starclaw was going to speak with StarClan as well, but he didn't want to disturb the leaders._

_Suddenly, a cat with a shining pelt padded down from the night sky. It was tabby patterned, and unlike the StarClan cats that Starclaw was familiar with, she spoke with her own voice, and none other helped her._

"_Hello, Starclaw," she greeted. "We have been watching you for seasons now."_

"_We?" he asked, for Starclaw saw no other cats until a white tom and tortoiseshell shecat padded down as well, their fur shining without stars._

"_Greetings, Starclaw," the tom said._

"_Who are you?" the loner asked._

"_We are the beginners of the Clans," answered the tortoiseshell._

"_Then shouldn't there be one more?" he asked._

"_No. Thunder, Wind, River, Sky, and Shadow led the Clans first. We began StarClan and the age of warriors."_

"_Sky?" Starclaw asked._

"_Yes, the last Clan, SkyClan. But they are gone, Starclaw. They were gone long before your birth."_

"_Why are you three speaking with me?" Starclaw asked. "I'm only a loner."_

"_We need you to deliver a prophecy," the tabby said._

"_Can't StarClan do that?" Starclaw asked, though he wanted to help the ancestors._

"_Not this prophecy. A cat with no blood of Thunder, Wind, Shadow, or River can deliver this prophecy. Only a cat with blood of Sky is able to."_

"_I'm descended from SkyClan?" Starclaw asked._

"_Yes. You must deliver this message to the Clans," the white tom said, then let the tortoiseshell speak._

"Blood will spill, for a cat's treachery will ring through the Clans like thunder, and the wind will aid the thunder's crashing. A shadow will fall over the river, and the forest will crash down._"_

"_That makes no sense!" Starclaw responded._

"_It speaks of the future. Heed our warning, Starclaw, and warn the Clans." The three StarClan cats ran into the sky, leaving Starclaw alone. The loner headed to ThunderClan, but was stopped by Lightningtalon, a fierce warrior of ThunderClan, with fur as black as night. Starclaw told Lightningtalon, but the warrior did not believe the word of a loner, and killed Starclaw without another thought. He did tell his mate, Flowerpath, the story, and she told her kits. Her kits kept it to themselves, and told only their kits. None had ever heard of SkyClan, but many believed it was only a kit's tale, so they left it in the story._

"Wow," Lionblaze said. "And SkyClan really does exist."

"But what about the prophecy? Did it ever come true?"Briarpaw asked.

"Yes. Blood spilled from cats because of Tigerstar, who was originally of ThunderClan. WindClan and ThunderClan joined together to convince RiverClan and ShadowClan that siding with BloodClan and Tigerstar was wrong. Then, moons later, the Twolegs destroyed the forest. Starclaw's prophecy did come true," Dustpelt responded.

"Wow," Briarpaw whispered.

"Thanks for the story," Lionblaze said, looking outside. The sky was darkening, and it was almost time for the Gathering.


	23. Chapter 17

**A/N: Well, again, I'd like to ask if you will stick around for 'Voice of the Stars' and 'Flight of the Raven'. I also think that I will add another series to this, after 'Voice of the Stars'. **

**The tentative title for the series is 'Crash of Thunder'. It will have six books, and be set quite a few seasons after the end of 'Voice of the Stars'.**

**So, I felt bored the other day but didn't want to work on Chapter 17 (this chapter), so I successfully wrote and finished the last chapter (not the epilogue, but the last chapter) of Cruel Season. Isn't that weird? The story's almost over. I'm gonna miss it.**

**Well, I'd like to say that I hope everyone enjoys this story. And I really would hate for you to leave it now. The last chapter is great.**

**~Skyst**

* * *

Jayfeather padded out of the medicine cat den with Leafpool, looking around the camp. Foxstalker and Icestorm took their places at the camp entrance, and the cats going to the Gathering gathered in the center of camp. The apprentices were chatting excitedly, while Rosepaw sat on the sides, her head hanging down.

"Maybe next Gathering," he comforted her, and her face lit up.

"Yeah!" she said with a purr. "Thanks Jayfeather!"

"No problem," he answered. Hollyleaf was waiting to leave with Mousewhisker, and the two were chatting together. Graystripe and Millie were standing beside each other, and every cat was there apart from Bramblestar. Soon, the Clan leader padded out of his den and led the Clan out of camp. Jayfeather padded beside his grandmother, allowing the others to go ahead.

"So, Jayfeather," Sandstorm said quietly. "Your first Gathering since gaining your sight. Are you excited?" Jayfeather nodded. Sandstorm nodded as well and the two cats caught up with the Clan, Jayfeather padding over to his sister. Briarpaw came up as well, and Jayfeather had to suppress a laugh at the way the apprentice bounded up in an excited manner.

"Jayfeather! Hi!" the apprentice greeted. "Wanna race?" Jayfeather glanced at the apprentice and then at Hollyleaf.

"Do you mind?" he asked his sister. Hollyleaf shook her head and turned back to talk with Mousewhisker.

"Ready, Set, Go!" Briarpaw yelled, and sped off, Jayfeather close beside her. The two weaved around the Clan, but many cats still got flecks of snow from the two cats' paws in their faces. Millie put out a paw, and stopped Briarpaw from running any farther.

"What are you doing?" she asked, a twinkle of kindness in her eyes. Briarpaw looked at her snow-covered paws.

"We were racing," she mumbled.

"Well, how come you weren't beating Jayfeather? Go on, I know you can beat him!" she laughed, allowing Briarpaw to speed off before Jayfeather. The medicine cat apprentice raced after Briarpaw, but soon the younger apprentice reached Bramblestar.

"I win!" she taunted Jayfeather as he caught up. The Clan had finally reached the TreeBridge and was beginning to cross it. Jayfeather demonstrated how to walk over it, and jumped off after Bramblestar. He looked around the clearing and saw so many colored pelts that his vision swam. He shook his head and looked for familiar cats. He spotted Sagebranch speaking with Ravenflight and padded over to greet the other medicine cat apprentice.

"Hello, Sagebranch," Jayfeather greeted, glancing at Ravenflight. "And you too, Ravenflight."

"Hello Jayfeather," the two SkyClan cats said simultaneously.

"How are things in SkyClan?" Jayfeather asked. Ravenflight nodded to Leafstar at the Tree.

"You're about to find out," he said.

"ThunderClan was the last to arrive," Sagebranch mentioned.

"I call the start of this meeting!" called Mistystar.

"Go on then," Bramblestar said.

"Blackclaw, the traitor, killed himself. He ate a deathberry from the medicine cat's den, where he was being held prisoner. Petalpaw is now my apprentice. Prey is running fine, and our Clan is thriving."

"That is good," Leafstar said kindly as Mistystar finished. "SkyClan is thriving as well, and we have two new warriors: Mintleaf and Ravenflight." Cheers erupted for the two cats, and Jayfeather dipped his head to Ravenflight.

"ShadowClan has news," Russetfur said. "Blackstar was murdered by Blackclaw, and I have already traveled to the MoonPool to receive my nine lives. Our deputy is now Smokefoot. Snowbird has two healthy kits, Eaglekit and Whitekit."

"That is wonderful," Onestar said. "Congratulations. Ashfoot was killed in a recent battle, and we have chosen our new deputy. Crowfeather!" The cats gathered called out Crowfeather's name, and Jayfeather noticed Leafpool's was one of the strongest. "Also, we have a new queen, Heathertail." Nods were common among the gathered cats. "Unfortunately, we lost Sunpaw to a dog attack. We are still able to fight, so don't get any ideas."

"I am sorry for your loss," Bramblestar said. "But glad that you have a queen. Much has happened in our Clan. We have lost a few warriors, and two of our cats have moved to the elder's den. Yet, we now have two new warriors, Icestorm and Foxstalker." Congratulations sounded from around Jayfeather. "They are sitting their vigil tonight. We also have two new queens, Honeyfern and Squirrelflight. Finally, I'd like to announce that we have three new apprentices: Briarpaw, Bumblepaw, and Blossompaw." Congratulations for ThunderClan sounded once more. "Our Clan is thriving as well."

"This seems to conclude the Gathering," Mistystar murmured.

"Yes," Russetstar said in agreement. The leaders jumped down from the tree, and the Clans began to leave. Jayfeather walked beside Sagebranch and Ravenflight, and soon another SkyClan cat joined them.

"Hello," she greeted. "Who are you?" The shecat asked, her yellow eyes curious. Her gray pelt brushed against Ravenflight's in a gesture of friendship.

"I'm Jayfeather, medicine cat apprentice of ThunderClan," Jayfeather responded. "Who are you?"

"My name is Stormblaze," she answered. "Good to meet you, Jayfeather."

"Good to meet you as well, Stormblaze. Now, I have to go catch up with my Clan," he said as he left the three SkyClan cats to catch up with Briarpaw and Hollyleaf.


	24. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey. Sorry it has taken me so long! This is set another moon after the Gathering, not much happened. The story has only a few more chapters left!**

**This Chapter  
Lionblaze's Chapter  
Jayfeather's Chapter  
Hollyleaf's Chapter  
Epilogue**

**21 Chapters plus an epilogue. That's a good sized story, isn't it? Especially with each chapter (apart from the allegiances) being 1000+ words.**

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing. Please stick around for the last chapter, and maybe even 'Voice of the Stars'.**

**Well, on with the chapter.**

**~Skyst**

* * *

Clouds were massing in the sky. Hollyleaf could sense that a storm would be coming later, though she hoped it wouldn't ruin the Gathering. She padding along the edge of a tree, trying to scent some prey. Hollyleaf scented ShadowClan right in the middle of ThunderClan territory. She hissed in annoyance.

"Mousewhisker!" she called. "I scent ShadowClan!" Mousewhisker growled angrily.

"I scent WindClan," he snarled from a few trees away.

"Hollyleaf! Hollyleaf!" Briarpaw called as she ran towards her mentor.

"Yes Briarpaw?" Hollyleaf asked.

"I smelled RiverClan!" she exclaimed.

"Where?" Mousewhisker asked.

"Over there!" she said, pointing with her tail to a spot a few tail-lengths away. Hollyleaf glanced at Mousewhisker.

"Where's Toadpaw?" she asked.

"I don't know. Toadpaw!" Mousewhisker called. Mousewhisker's apprentice bounded up to his mentor, glancing at Hollyleaf.

"Toadpaw, can you go back and tell Bramblestar that we've scented WindClan, ShadowClan, and RiverClan scent in our territory?" Hollyleaf asked. Toadpaw nodded eagerly.

"I found some SkyClan scent as well. I'll make sure to tell him that," Toadpaw mentioned before bounding off. Hollyleaf snarled.

"This is insanity. Come on, we should get going," she said. Briarpaw tilted her head, confused.

"Wait, where are we going, Hollyleaf?" she asked as she caught up with Mousewhisker and Hollyleaf, who had begun padding away.

"We are going to the ShadowClan border and wait for a patrol. We are going to demand an answer for this." The three cats headed towards the ShadowClan border. Once they reached it, they sat down and waited. It didn't take very long for a ShadowClan patrol to come by, and the ShadowClan cats bristled their pelts when they saw the ThunderClan cats.

"Greetings," Smokefoot said icily. Crowfrost and Olivepaw growled softly while Mousewhisker and Briarpaw unsheathed their claws.

"Smokefoot, I hope you are aware that ShadowClan has been scented right in the middle of our territory?" Hollyleaf hissed.

"Then you should be aware that ThunderClan has been scented on _our_ territory," Crowfrost snarled. Olivepaw snarled and prepared to leap, but Smokefoot stopped her.

"We will be sure to mention this at the Gathering tonight," Smokefoot threatened. "Come Oliveleaf, Crowfrost." Oliveleaf glared at Mousewhisker menacingly before turning away to follow her deputy and former mentor. Briarpaw snarled in anger.

"Mouse-dung! I wanted to fight Oliveleaf!" she exclaimed. Mousewhisker suppressed a laugh.

"Come on," Hollyleaf muttered. "The Gathering's tonight and I'm sure that Bramblestar would _love_ to hear about this." The three ThunderClan cats padded back towards their camp. As soon as they reached the camp, they were greeted by Ashenkit and Wispkit.

"Mouse-dung!" Wispkit said.

"Yeah, we almost made it out!" Ashenkit complained. Briarpaw laughed and padded into camp while Mousewhisker and Hollyleaf picked up the two kits and carried them back into camp.

"Ferncloud, I think you've misplaced your kits," Briarpaw said as she padded into the nursery. Hollyleaf followed her apprentice in and placed Wispkit down. Mousewhisker did the same with Ashenkit. Ferncloud sighed.

"Where are Whitewing and her kits?" Briarpaw asked, noticing that the white queen was missing.

"They went to speak with Leafpool," Squirrelflight said. Hollyleaf dipped her head.

"Thank you for bringing Ashenkit and Wispkit back," Ferncloud said.

"No problem," Mousewhisker replied, dipping his head to Honeyfern.

"Ferncloud, can I please go out?" Ashenkit begged. Ferncloud shook her head.

"No, Ashenkit. Stay in here," she said.

"Actually, Ferncloud, if you and Hollyleaf don't mind, I'll watch Ashenkit and Wispkit in the camp," Briarpaw suggested.

"It's fine with me," Hollyleaf responded. "Ferncloud?"

"Of course she may!" Ferncloud replied. Ashenkit and Wispkit followed Briarpaw out of the nursery, and Hollyleaf looked over at Squirrelflight.

"How are you?" she asked her aunt.

"I'm fine. Leafpool thinks my kits will be coming tonight," she answered.

"Congratulations!" Hollyleaf said.

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the HighLedge!" Bramblestar called. Hollyleaf dipped her head to Squirrelflight and padded out of the nursery. Bramblestar was furious, and Brackenfur's claws continuously unsheathed and sheathed themselves.

"I would like to report that each of the Clans have been scented inside of our territory. We will not provoke them before the Gathering, but we will make sure to speak of it at the Gathering. Speaking of the Gathering, I would like to announce the cats that will be going. Cloudtail, Spiderleg, Birchfall, Graystripe, Millie, Briarpaw, Bumblepaw, Rosepaw, Toadpaw, Mousewhisker, Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Cinderheart will be going to the Gathering tonight. Leafpool will be staying behind to help Squirrelflight, who may be having her kits tonight. Jayfeather, however, will be attending the Gathering."

"I get to go to the Gathering!" Hollyleaf heard Rosepaw exclaim. She glanced over at Mousewhisker, who nodded.

"This concludes the Clan meeting," Bramblestar said, leaping down from the HighLedge. Hollyleaf padded over to Briarpaw and watched as her apprentice taught the two kits how to stalk a leaf that was fluttering in the camp. Suddenly, she was knocked down by an unseen attacker. She yowled an alarm cry, but no cat rushed to her aid. Jumping up, she whirled around to face her attacker: Whitewing's kits. Pinekit was laughing so hard that she was unable to stand back up, and Blizzardkit was ready to pounce. Snowkit assumed the same pose as Blizzardkit, but with laughter in his eyes.

"Alright you three," Briarpaw growled playfully. "Do you want a fight?" The three kits immediately shook their heads 'no' and ran over to Whitewing. Ashenkit glanced at Briarpaw, who laughed.

"Very good strategy, Briarpaw," Hollyleaf commented with a purr.

* * *

**A/N: Horrible end to a chapter, I know. Oh well. One chapter (technically two) and only four (technically three) more to go!**


	25. Chapter 19

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for their wondrous reviews! ****It now have 108 reviews (and counting!), and is on the favorites list of 27 fanfictioners! Also, twelve of you have me on alert! Thanks so much!**

**For the request of Kelsey Goode, I'm adding in a bit of confrontation between Crowfeather and the Three. Muahahahaha! Leafpool and Squirrelflight can't mess anything up!**

**Well, as they say, 'All good things must come to an end'. But, the last chapter of Cruel Season is not the end!!**

**Yes, there are two more series **_**and**_** a Super Edition on their way after this!**

**The next series coming up is called Voice of the Stars. It will have six books. The first book will be called Warning. I will be posting a preview of Warning at the end of the Epilogue in this story.**

**The Super Edition chronicles Ravenflight and the kits' journey from the old territory to the new territory. It will be title 'Flight of the Raven', and will have 31 chapters, split into three parts.**

**The second series is called 'Crash of Thunder'. It will have six books.**

**Well, I hope you enjoy the story!**

**~Skyst**

* * *

Lionblaze dug his claws into the TreeBridge. Each of the other Clans had already arrived, and ThunderClan was the last. Bramblestar motioned for the Clan to follow him, and Lionblaze looked at the sky. Thunderclouds had formed, but the moon was clearly visible, almost burning. Hollyleaf walked next to Mousewhisker, and Lionblaze nudged Jayfeather. Jayfeather looked in the direction of his sister and turned away.

"Come on, Lionblaze," Brackenfur called, pushing the warrior across the bridge. Lionblaze spotted Crowfeather, and padded over to Jayfeather.

"Come on Jayfeather. Now's our chance. Get Hollyleaf."

"What are you talking about?" Jayfeather hissed. Lionblaze sighed.

"We can talk with Crowfeather without being interrupted by Leafpool or Squirrelflight. Get Hollyleaf, I'm sure she wants to talk with our father."

"Alright," Jayfeather answered submissively, padding over to Hollyleaf and Mousewhisker. After a bit of what looked like negotiating, Jayfeather and Hollyleaf returned to Lionblaze.

"So, what are we going to say?" Hollyleaf asked indifferently, licking her paw.

"I don't know yet, but come on." The three cats padded over towards the dark gray WindClan warrior.

"Hello Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Hollyleaf," Crowfeather greeted.

"Hello Crowfeather," Jayfeather replied. "Congratulations on becoming deputy. It must be a big responsibility."

"It is," Crowfeather answered, turning to Jayfeather. "So must being a medicine cat apprentice. However, I think there is something other than congratulating me on becoming deputy that you wanted to say."

"Yes," Lionblaze said. "Did you and Leafpool have any sort of relationship?"

"Well, we were mates for a time, but then we both returned to our Clans. There was no harm done. Why?"

"Actually, there was a bit of harm done, Crowfeather. And we believe you should be informed of it," Hollyleaf said as she suppressed a growl.

"What?" Crowfeather asked, his tone taking on a worried edge.

"Us. Bramblestar is not our father, Crowfeather," Jayfeather said.

"_You_ are," finished Lionblaze. Crowfeather's eyes widened.

"I-I-I-I'm your _father_?" he stammered.

"Yes, Crowfeather. Leafpool is our mother," Hollyleaf replied.

"But, how?" Crowfeather asked.

"Well, I don't know, maybe the fact that you _mated_ with Leafpool," Jayfeather spat.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know," Crowfeather replied. He opened his mouth to continue his sentence, but was interrupted by Leafstar's yowl.

"Let the Gathering begin!" she called. The five leaders stood, each glaring at one another.

"I will speak first," Bramblestar growled, and Lionblaze noticed that Crowfeather had disappeared.

"My mate, Squirrelflight, is expecting kits tonight." Murmurs of congratulations echoed. "Although, a patrol found scents from each Clan on our territory!" Enraged shouts blasted Lionblaze's ears.

"Impossible!" Breezepelt shouted. Hollyleaf hissed.

"They were fresh, too!" she snarled.

"Silence!" Onestar yelled. "I don't know what you are suggesting, Bramblestar, but none of my warriors have set a whisker over the border! Most of them have been busy around the camp. Heathertail is expecting kits tonight as well, and Swallowtalon has moved to the nursery as well. Yet, we have also scented each Clan's scent on our territory."

"SkyClan as well! We held a Clan meeting today for our four new apprentices, Lotuspaw, Birdpaw, Mousepaw, and Thrushpaw," Leafstar replied. "We only sent out a few patrols, and they came back with information on rival scent!"

"Riverclan has experienced the same," Mistystar growled.

"As has ShadowClan," Russetstar spat. "We are proud to announce a new warrior, Oliveleaf, who was one of the cats to scent rival scent."

"This is insanity!" yowled Nightcloud. "WindClan has done nothing wrong!"

"Well, if no cat will admit to their mistakes, then there is only one solution," Russetstar growled. "A battle. Here, now."

"I accept your challenge, Russetstar," Bramblestar growled.

"But StarClan! The moon! They'll be angry!" hissed Hollyleaf.

"SkyClan! Attack!" Leafstar yowled. Onestar snarled.

"WindClan! Fight!" he called.

"RiverClan! Defend your territory!" Mistystar yelled as she leaped into the fray. Lionblaze turned around. Every cat was in the fight, apart from his littermates.

"We have to find a way to stop this!" hissed Jayfeather.

"But the other Clans have trespassed on our territory!" retorted Hollyleaf.

"Have we intruded on theirs?" snarled Lionblaze. "Jayfeather's right, we have to stop this."

"But how?" Hollyleaf asked, nearly getting clawed by a ShadowClan warrior.

"Let's move towards the bushes," Jayfeather suggested.

"Trying to escape?" Breezepelt growled at Lionblaze.

"Mouse-dung," Lionblaze mumbled under his breath.

"Afraid to fight, ThunderClanner?" Breezepelt taunted.

"Never, Breezepelt," Lionblaze snarled, unsheathing his claws. Breezepelt growled in pleasure and leaped at Lionblaze. The ThunderClan warrior clawed his half-brother's shoulder, and Breezepelt closed his jaws around one of Lionblaze's front paws. Lionblaze kicked Breezepelt in the belly, and his paw was released. Hollyleaf clawed Breezepelt's flank, and he ran off to find a different opponent.

"That mangy excuse for a warrior," Lionblaze growled.

"He's our half-brother, Lionblaze, and our father wasn't exactly like a father to him," Jayfeather reminded him. Lionblaze glanced around; the fighting had gotten even worse.

"Well, this is just as I expected," a sickeningly familiar voice sneered.

* * *

**A/N: Dun Dun Duuun! Who could it be? Well, you'll find out in Jayfeather's chapter, which is next! **


	26. Chapter 20

**A/N: Who is the familiar voice?**

**Is it Sol? Tigerstar? Ashfur? Oliveleaf? Some other cat?**

**Well, you're going to find out.**

**Sadly enough, this is the last chapter I have to finish. The epilogue and Chapter 21 are finished. So, All I'll have to do is upload them over the next few days. Expect Chapter 21 on maybe Tuesday or Thursday, and the epilogue on Thursday or Friday (or Wednesday, if you're really lucky).**

**Voice of the Stars is coming! Each book will have 31+ chapters, so each book covers an entire moon. I'm actually planning it all out! It starts a moon after the epilogue of Cruel Season. I hope many of you will stay with me and read Voice of the Stars. The first chapter of the first book, Warning, will be out maybe Saturday.**

**I'm currently working on Flight of the Raven, but the release date is not known. It will have 31+ chapters.**

**Crash of Thunder will come out after Voice of the Stars is finished. It will be set a few moons after Voice of the Stars' ending. It will have six books, each with 31+ chapters. **

**I have several other Warriors ideas; one of them involves the chance of another series after Crash of Thunder. **

**I would really like to thank my reviewers. You made this story into what it is now. I salute you!**

**~Skyst**

* * *

"Sol!" Jayfeather hissed angrily. The loner bared his teeth.

"Well, it seems my plan has worked," the loner said, jumping down from the TreeBridge. The Clans had ceased their fighting to watch Sol make his way to the base of the tree.

"What is the meaning of this?" Russetstar snarled.

"Why, I am here to see the destruction of the Clans. And perhaps even aid in it."

"What would you get if we were destroyed?" Mistystar growled.

"My Clan would have a true territory at last." Shocked murmurs rippled through the gathered cats.

"Another Clan?" Jayfeather whispered.

"What Clan is this?" Bramblestar asked.

"NightClan," Sol snarled. "Perhaps you'd like to meet them, Bramblestar. I'm sure you'll recognize a few of my Clanmates." The ThunderClan leader looked around, but no cats moved to join Sol.

"Well, where are they?" Onestar asked with a laugh. Leafstar laughed as well.

"They'll come," Sol promised, and then let out a fearsome snarl. Cats began filing onto the TreeBridge, their pelts darker than a normal cat.

"I'd like to introduce my deputy- Tigerstar," Sol said, placing his tail on the shoulder of a muscular, scarred tom. Bramblestar hissed.

"You're joking!" he growled.

"Not at all, son," Tigerstar hissed. "We've come to claim the territory for our own."

"You see, Tigerstar informed me that an ancestor of mine was promised a share of your territory. We were never given the territory, so I have come to claim this for my own. I felt that the members of NightClan deserved a second chance. So, here we are." Bramblestar and Mistystar growled.

"You're descended from BloodClan?" Mistystar asked in shock.

"Not only BloodClan, but Scourge," Sol said proudly.

"We won't let dead cats take our territory!" Lionblaze yowled. Suddenly, Hawkfrost appeared behind him and pinned him down. Jayfeather slowly backed a bit away.

"Listen to my leader," Hawkfrost growled. "He isn't finished."

"You see, I had NightClan warriors leave scent marks on your territories. I knew you would all be foolish enough to believe that other Clans had actually intruded upon your territory. The fact that you actually fought about it makes everything easier," Sol laughed.

"Shall I give the signal?" Jayfeather heard Tigerstar whisper to Sol. Tigerstar nodded.

"NightClan! Attack!" Tigerstar yowled. The large group of cats ran towards the Clans. Lionblaze threw Hawkfrost off and the two began clawing each other. Hollyleaf raced to go help Briarpaw, and Jayfeather surveyed his surroundings. Willowshine was trying to hold off a Dark Forest cat that smelled of RiverClan, and with a jolt he recognized the cat as Blackclaw. He snarled and leaped onto the warrior's back, allowing Willowshine to claw the former RiverClan cat's face. Blackclaw growled in pain and anger and launched Jayfeather off his back.

"Get out of here, Willowshine!" Jayfeather yelled, kicking Blackclaw in the stomach. The RiverClan medicine cat ran away from the battle, and began tending to the wounds of a Riverclan cat on the sidelines of the battle. Jayfeather sprang away from Blackclaw, trying to find his siblings. He saw Cinderheart fighting with a tom that smelled of ShadowClan. Jayfeather stood next to Cinderheart, helping her battle the tom.

"Leave us alone," Cinderheart hissed. The tom swished his broken tail and snarled.

"Never. NightClan deserves this territory," he growled. Jayfeather slashed at the tom's face, leaving a gash.

"Go on, Jayfeather, I can handle this," Cinderheart told the medicine cat apprentice, who nodded and ran from the battle.

"Where are they?" he asked himself, searching for his siblings. He suddenly felt a weight press him to the ground, and he launched the cat off his back. He whirled around to face his opponent.

"Ashfur!" he spat angrily.

"Ah, Jayfeather. How interesting that you should be the one to face me, and not your brother or sister. Then again, it will probably be easier for me to fight you."

"You traitor!" Jayfeather growled.

"Now now, that's a harsh name," Ashfur laughed.

"Well, if you weren't a traitor, then why are you a member of the Dark Forest?"

"I prefer to think that I tried to assist the Clan by ridding them of a terrible leader," Ashfur mused. Jayfeather hissed and leaped at Ashfur, who dodged. Ashfur aimed a blow at Jayfeather's face, but missed. Jayfeather clawed Ashfur's face, and the tom hissed in fury.

"Remember, Jayfeather, that I still know your secret," Ashfur growled as he ran off into the frenzy of fighting cats. Jayfeather hissed in anger and looked around the clearing. Sol was in a spot of pitch blackness in the center of the fight. Blood soaked his paws.

_This is just like my vision._


	27. Chapter 21

**A/N: This. Is. It. The last chapter before the epilogue. The best chapter of the entire story, in my opinion (with the epilogue as a close second). **

**A preview of Warning will be posted at the end of the epilogue.**

**Upcoming books:  
Voice of the Stars Book One: Warning—this should come out about Saturday  
Super Edition: Flight of the Raven—this should be out soon as well  
Crash of Thunder—after I have finished Voice of the Stars  
Super Edition: Sol—just an idea as of now… It's basically Sol's past.**

**Well, I suppose I should let you go on and read the last chapter. The epilogue will be up tomorrow.**

**~Skyst**

* * *

Hollyleaf saw Briarpaw, battling a cat of the Dark Forest. His scent wafted over to Hollyleaf, and she recognized the scent of ThunderClan. She saw Crowfeather, her true father, battling another cat, and her uncle, Bramblestar, fighting his father.

"You can't defeat me, father," Bramblestar growled to the Dark Forest cat. Hollyleaf felt power surge inside her, wanting to help the cats defeat those of the Dark Forest. She looked up quickly, and StarClan cats came down from the night sky. Firestar came right beside her, nodding before going to help Briarpaw defeat the strange ThunderClan cat.

"Leave this apprentice alone, Darkstripe," Firestar said to the Dark Forest cat, and Hollyleaf felt that Firestar knew this Darkstripe. Hollyleaf glanced at her paws to see that light shone from somewhere onto her and Lionblaze. She looked for Jayfeather and motioned for him to come to her. She looked around her to see that the light came from the StarClan cats that had come to join the fight. A spot of intense darkness was in the middle of the fight, and pale yellow eyes gleamed from inside.

"Sol," she spat, speaking to herself. She fought past cats so that she and Lionblaze could reach Sol, leaving behind the light of the StarClan cats, who dispersed to join the fight. One cat stayed beside her. She recognized Poppyfrost as her companion.

"How did this happen?" Hollyleaf asked the StarClan warrior.

"You called us, as well as Jayfeather and Lionblaze. You have the power of stars in your paws." With that, Poppyfrost leaped away to join the battle. Lionblaze padded silently beside her, and soon Jayfeather came to pad on the other side of Lionblaze.

"Sol!" Lionblaze snarled as they reached the intense blackness.

"Ah Lionblaze. What do you think you can do?" Hollyleaf growled.

"It is time for you to die, Sol. You have caused all this fighting," Hollyleaf spat, leaping at the loner. Lionblaze and Jayfeather attacked him as well, but the three siblings were thrown back by a guard of Dark Forest cats. The three attacked the Dark Forest cats, but Hollyleaf felt her strength waning.

"Hurry," she whispered. "Attack Sol. We have to kill him, no matter what." Lionblaze and Jayfeather nodded and all three attacked Sol. His guards couldn't keep them away, and Sol fought the three cats fiercely, clawing them and biting down on Jayfeather's ear, tearing it as the tom yanked himself away. Hollyleaf snapped at Sol's neck, but missed.

Hollyleaf saw Mousewhisker come to help, but he was stopped by the guards.

"Hollyleaf!" he yowled. Hollyleaf growled at Sol, but his jaws closed around her neck, and she felt her strength disappear as soon as she felt her neck snap. Sol tossed her over to the side, and her limp body landed by Mousewhisker.

"Hollyleaf, no…" he murmured. Hollyleaf looked at him, then at Jayfeather, Lionblaze and Sol.

"Mousewhisker… I-I-I love you, Mousewhisker…" she said, looking at the tom's pain stricken face. Mousewhisker's yowl of pain and grief filled Hollyleaf's mind even as she looked to see how her brothers were faring against Sol. The loner's strength was waning, and he was bleeding in several places.

"I love you, Hollyleaf… Don't leave me…" Mousewhisker pleaded. Hollyleaf saw Lionblaze fall under Sol's jaws as well. Jayfeather was their only hope.

_Come on, Jayfeather…_ she pleaded in her mind, losing consciousness.

Jayfeather growled at the loner and at the same instant, the two toms locked their jaws around the other's neck, and both of their necks snapped.

Hollyleaf's vision was being consumed by darkness, and she closed her eyes. She saw herself, standing outside the nursery, Mousewhisker beside her, kits playing with each other. She saw Briarpaw's warrior ceremony. She saw herself telling Mousewhisker that she was having his kits. She saw the Clan thriving. She saw her kits, nameless, and only shadows in her mind, grow up. Then the vision faded, and she saw herself among StarClan, watching over the Clans. There was no life with Mousewhisker, only her death. She saw herself watching over Briarpaw's warrior ceremony.

That was her destiny all along. Dying so that Sol would as well.

"This can't be what StarClan intended!" Mousewhisker was saying to her. She opened her eyes and took in one last look at the tom she loved.

"Yes Mousewhisker. It is," she whispered. "This is my destiny. I'll always be with you…" she whispered as she felt herself begin lose all consciousness. She fought it, but was failing. The last thing she heard was Mousewhisker's wail of grief.

* * *

Lionblaze looked around, but his vision was fuzzy. He closed his eyes, hoping that when he opened them, he would see clearer. When he closed his eyes, he saw Heathertail at the ThunderClan border, three kits beside her. He saw himself walk up to her and rub his muzzle against his. He saw his kits play with him. He saw himself receiving an apprentice and becoming deputy of ThunderClan when the time came. The vision changed to him watching his kits grow up from StarClan. He saw Starclaw, the loner from the forgotten prophecy, approach him. There was no life for him in ThunderClan any longer. It was his time to die.

"Goodbye, Heathertail…" he said quietly.

Lionblaze tried to fight the wave of unconsciousness, but failed. The last thing he heard was the growls and snarls of the fighting cats.

* * *

Jayfeather freed his jaws from Sol's neck, and moved his neck out of Sol's grasp. He attempted to stand, but fell to the ground in a heap. He had done it. He had succeeded in the mission. They had defeated Sol. Jayfeather saw the blood pour out of his neck, and he managed a small gasp of horror. Jayfeather's vision was going black, and he closed his eyes. A vision appeared in his head. Leafpool was retiring to the elder's den, and Jayfeather was becoming the full medicine cat. He saw, longer on into the future, a shadowed kit become his apprentice. He saw himself helping the Clan, and saving the lives of several cats. The vision then changed. He was padding through StarClan, alone. A familiar cat padded up to him, her eyes sparkling with interest. HalfMoon had come to him, and recognized the tom.

"HalfMoon…" he whispered.

Jayfeather welcomed the black wave of death. He heard nothing as he died, only the faint echo of HalfMoon's name through his mind.


	28. Epilogue

**A/N: This is it. The epilogue of Cruel Season. Wasn't the last chapter sad? It actually made me cry. And my writing never makes me cry. Ever. How odd is that?**

**Well, the Three are dead. Time for the epilogue, wouldn't you say?**

**Not to worry, I'll try and get working on Voice of the Stars soon.**

**-goes to get tissue- I'm sorry, just a bit sad.**

**~Skyst**

* * *

The thunder crashed outside of the nursery as Squirrelflight looked out. The wind buffeted the walls of the nursery through the storm. Water seeped through a crack in the walls, creating a miniature river. The sky had darkened to an extreme black, almost as if a shadow had cast itself over everything.

Squirrelflight's belly clenched in pain.

"Leafpool!" she called. Leafpool rushed into the nursery to assist her sister.

"It's okay, Squirrelflight, it'll be fine," Leafpool said quietly. Ferncloud licked her kits' heads, and the two fell asleep. Honeyfern blinked her eyes open, and then yawned.

"You'll do fine, Squirrelflight," she whispered, falling back asleep. Squirrelflight groaned in pain as her sister pressed on her underbelly. She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. After a few hard clenches, it was over. She breathed deeply, sucking in the life-giving air.

"Congratulations, Squirrelflight. You have five healthy kits," Squirrelflight turned to see five scraps of fur. A tiny orange tom-kit squeaked quietly and moved closer to Squirrelflight. His resemblance to his grandfather was eerie. Two dark brown tabbies, one tom and one shecat, tried to reach Squirrelflight, but the shecat stumbled over Leafpool's paw. The medicine cat gently picked her up and set her down by Squirrelflight. A dark ginger she-kit moved closer to Squirrelflight, leaving only one more kit. She was right by Squirrelflight's hind paws, and her fur was ginger with dark brown stripes.

"They're beautiful, Squirrelflight," Whitewing congratulated. Squirrelflight nodded.

"Would you like to name them now?" Leafpool asked. Squirrelflight nodded.

"The tom that looks like Firestar will be Blazekit," she decided. Ferncloud nodded quietly.

"The tom that looks like Bramblestar will be Branchkit. The shecat that looks like her father will be Thicketkit."

"Fine names," Whitewing commented.

"The dark ginger shecat will be Gingerkit, and the ginger shecat with the dark brown stripes will be Stormkit."

"Excellent choices," Ferncloud said. Squirrelflight purred as the five tiny kits pressed against her stomach.

"Leafpool?" Bramblestar's voice called. His tone was weary, and Squirrelflight could scent blood.

"Yes, Bramblestar, I will be right there," Leafpool responded, quickly licking Thicketkit on the head. Leafpool padded out of the nursery.

"Yes, Bramblestar?" she said, looking at the bleeding leader. "Oh StarClan! What happened?"

"A battle," he said wearily.

"With which Clan?"

"All of them. And, well, I'll tell you as soon as Brackenfur gets in," he sighed.

"Why is the rest of the Clan behind?" she asked.

"They told me to go ahead. I lost a life, Leafpool."

"How?"

"I will explain everything as soon as everyone arrives. Now, how is Squirrelflight?"

"She has five healthy kits, Bramblestar. You may go in and see them," she said as she ran into the medicine cat den. Bramblestar padded into the nursery and purred when he saw Squirrelflight and his kits.

"They're beautiful, Squirrelflight," he said warmly.

"Their names are Thicketkit, Branchkit, Gingerkit, Blazekit, and Stormkit," she said, placing her tail on each one in turn.

"Good choices," he purred.

"Bramblestar! We're back!" Brackenfur called wearily. Bramblestar nodded to his mate, and then padded out of the nursery.

"Leafpool, I will explain everything," he murmured as the cats began filing into camp. He jumped onto the HighLedge.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the HighLedge!" he called. Several sleepy warriors padded out of their dens, as did the queens and the elders. Cats were still coming into camp, most limping and bleeding from wounds. Mousewhisker came in, gently dragging Hollyleaf's body. Cinderheart followed, dragging Jayfeather. And lastly, Birchfall dragged Lionblaze's body into the camp. Leafpool gasped.

"What in the name of StarClan happened?" Foxstalker asked.

"We were attacked by Sol. He had brought cats from the Dark Forest to help him take over the Clans. Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze were brave warriors. They went to face Sol, and StarClan warriors came to help the Clans win the battle. Unfortunately, the three brave warriors died killing Sol."

"I saw how it happened," Mousewhisker choked. "They went to go kill Sol, I tried to help, but some cats were guarding him. Hollyleaf was killed first, and then Lionblaze. Jayfeather managed to snap Sol's neck, but just as he did, Sol snapped his." Mousewhisker broke off, his body shaking with sobs.

"We will hold vigil for these brave cats tonight," Bramblestar announced. "But, there is good news. Squirrelflight has given birth to five healthy kits." Squirrelflight padded out of the nursery, and gasped when she saw Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather.

"No…" she whispered.

* * *

"It's alright, Heathertail. That's it. You're fine now," Kestrelfeather comforted her. Three tiny kits were beside her. Swallowtalon had left the nursery for a bit to wait for the Clan to return.

"Heathertail, I know it isn't my place to ask, but whose kits are these?" Kestrelfeather asked. Heathertail sighed.

"Lionblaze of ThunderClan," she whispered. "Please, Kestrelfeather, do not tell them, or anyone else. They will find out when they are ready." The young medicine cat nodded.

"Of course, Heathertail. Now, I believe you should name your kits."

"Alright," she mused. "Starlingkit," she said, placing her tail on a black tom-kit with dark gray stripes. Kestrelfeather nodded. "Swiftkit," she purred, pointing to the light brown tabby. "And Manekit," she whispered, placing her tail on the golden tabby, whose neck fur was already significantly thicker than his siblings.

"Excellent choices, Heathertail," Kestrelfeather whispered. "I'm sure they'll grow up to be great warriors."

* * *

Lionblaze purred with joy as he watched Heathertail and his kits. Jayfeather sat sharing tongues with HalfMoon, who had finally recognized him.

"Fox-dung!" Hollyleaf growled, whisking her tail back and forth. Starclaw was beside the shecat, trying to comfort her.

"Hollyleaf, you know StarClan couldn't have done anything-" he said.

"Starclaw, what is the point of having the power of stars in my paws if I can't be with the cat I love?"

"Hollyleaf, you were given that power to save the Clans from the Dark Forest cats. You accomplished that feat."

"That still doesn't explain it."

"Hollyleaf, you were destined to die that way. You were supposed to die saving the Clans from Sol." Hollyleaf hissed angrily. HalfMoon left Jayfeather and placed her tail over Hollyleaf's shoulder.

"Death is like the ending of a cruel season," she said. "It is inevitable, and often a relief. Yet, it is sad, for during the cruel season, cats may die." Jayfeather nodded.

_**The End**_

* * *

**A/N: Interesting ending. I have to give credit to edwardcullenissosexy for the 'Death is like the ending of a cruel season'. Woohoo!**

**Well, this is the end of Cruel Season.**

**Would you like a small preview of Voice of the Stars Book One: Warning? Course you would. Here you go!**

* * *

**VOICE OF THE STARS BOOK ONE: WARNING**

"Ravenflight!" Leafstar called. "Would you mind accompanying the noon-high patrol?" The black warrior nodded and padded over to Sparrowpelt, Birdpaw, and Stormblaze. The gray shecat purred as Ravenflight approached, and the dark brown tabby warrior dipped his head. The gray apprentice bunched his muscles in excitement.

"Ready?" Sparrowpelt asked Ravenflight. The former loner nodded and the patrol padded out of the barn. The four SkyClan cats headed for the WindClan border, and Ravenflight scented the airy scent of the Clan on the moors.

"How's the prey running in SkyClan?" asked the leader of the patrol, who Ravenflight recognized as Crowfeather, the WindClan deputy.

"Just fine. In WindClan?" Sparrowpelt asked politely.

"Fine," Crowfeather responded. The two other cats of his patrol were silent. Ravenflight didn't recognize the dark tabby tom, but the black tom looked familiar.

"That's good," Stormblaze said. "Well, we must be going."

"So must we," Crowfeather said, and the dark tabby followed him. The black tom stayed at the border, anger in his eyes.

"Breezepelt! Come on!" Crowfeather yelled to the black tom, who turned and padded after his Clanmates. Suddenly, Ravenflight knew why the tom looked familiar. Breezepelt was Crowfeather's son, and Ravenflight had fought with him when Sol and NightClan attempted to take over the Clans. Shaking his head, he followed his patrol along the border, trying to think of why the deputy's son was so hostile.


End file.
